Total Drama New Aventure
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: 5ª temporada de Total Drama, estrelando novos participantes num navio. E é cada um por si. Quem será que vai ganhar? FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Total Drama New Aventure**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Chris: **Boa tarde, senhores telespectadores, e bem vindos à 5ª temporada de Total Drama. Como na 4ª temporada, haverão novos competidores. Mas, graças aos protestos das temporadas anteriores, tivemos que mudar algumas coisas.

Enquanto Chris Mclaine limpava a garganta antes de continuar a falar, o cameraman mostrava o cenário em que estavam: num cais, diante de um navio luxuoso.

**Chris: **Como na 3ª temporada, faremos uma viagem ao redor do mundo, realizando provas perigosas. Mas será neste navio que os participantes e nós... *apontando a si mesmo, Chef Hachet e o cameraman* ... viajaremos. E, ao contrário das outras temporadas, será cada um por si desde o início... a menos que eu queira agrupar "certas" pessoas. Ah, e os leitores que decidirão quem fica e quem vai, votando nos cinco participantes que mais gostarem. Os dois menos votados serão eliminados e expulsos do velho jeito dos piratas: andando na prancha.

**Chef Hachet: ***apontando um ônibus* Os participantes estão chegando, Chris.

**Chris: **É agora que o bicho pega. Quem será que ganhará o prêmio de um milhão de dólares? Descubra aqui em... Total Drama New Aventure!

* * *

><p>Uma fic de fichas de Total Drama Series. Fiquei inspirada depois de assistir o início da 4ª temporada. Serão 9 participantes, (contando com o meu, 10) entrando na fic os primeiros 4 homens e as primeiras 5 mulheres. Mesmo que seu personagem seja eliminado, ele irá aparecer depois da eliminação (que nem na playa del perdedores, local da 1ª temporada).<p>

Agora, a ficha para a fic:

**Nome: **(pode colocar sobrenome, se quiser)

**Personalidade: **

**A****parência física e roupas: **

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medo:**

**Como é sua relação com Johnny (meu OC)?:**

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras:** (caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi.)

E aqui, a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome: **Johnnatan "Johnny" Capiperibe

**Personalidade: **Johnny é um rapaz alegre, amigável e divertido, mas também com o pavio um pouco curto e impaciente. Morre de vergonha de não ser um garoto normal e, por isso, evita atividades que mostrem sua "anormalidade" (que é falada no "extras"). É fiel à cultura da família paterna e um grande artista plástico, além de poder falar com os animais.

**A****parência física e roupas: **Johnny tem pele morena, cabelos pretos, lisos e curtos, olhos verde-escuros e 1,76m de altura. Usa um colar indígena no pescoço, uma blusa azul de manga comprida, um par de luvas brancas, calça azul-escura e um par de tênis.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de animais, de artes plásticas, de viajar e de construir coisas (herdou da mãe). Não gosta de deixar de fazer coisas divertidas por causa de seu "problema", de preconceito e de Chris Mclaine.

**Medo: **de que descubram seu problema.

**Como é sua relação com Johnny (meu OC)?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras:** -É filho do Cacique de uma tribo indígena com uma cientista e viveu no meio dos índios a maior parte de sua vida, mas conhece o mundo dos brancos através de sua mãe;

-Namorou uma garota no passado, mas ela o traiu. Não a odeia por isso, mas se sente desconfortável perto dela e evita falar com ela ou ficar muito tempo em sua presença (quem quiser criar a ex do Johnny, fique à vontade);

-Nasceu cotó (ou seja, sem os membros) e usa próteses mecânicas no lugar, sendo esse seu "problema". Como usa roupas compridas, ninguém sabe de suas próteses (nem sua ex), sendo que a primeira pessoa que irá descobrir será o par de Johnny;

-Uma de suas próteses foi "envenenada" por sua mãe e tem vários dispositivos.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS 1: Se possível, gostaria que dissessem quem gostariam de ter como par.

OBS 2: Como o número de garotos estava completo, James Millier não entrará na fic, apenas a irmã dele.

OBS 3: Não esqueçam de votar nos 5 participantes que mais gostam. Só não vale o próprio, está bem?

**Capítulo 2.**

Do primeiro ônibus, desceu um rapaz que tinha pele morena, cabelos pretos, lisos e curtos, olhos verde-escuros e 1,76m de altura. Usava um colar indígena no pescoço, uma blusa azul de manga comprida, um par de luvas brancas, calça azul-escura e um par de tênis.

**Chris: **Aí está nosso primeiro participante da 5ª temporada: Johnnatan Capipe... Capipubi...

**Johnny: **Capiperibe. E prefiro que me chamem de Johnny. *notando o navio* Bela canoa. Meus avós maternos têm uma igualzinha.

**Chris: **Aquilo é um navio. E aquele é nosso segundo participante.

Chris apontou um rapaz que havia descido do segundo ônibus. Ele era alto, em forma e tinha o cabelo castanho cheio de cachinhos. Os olhos eram castanhos com um brilho verde no sol e tinha um sorriso de menino. Usava uma bermuda jeans, camisa vermelha e tênis, tinha uma cicatriz que atravessava a sobrancelha e usava um relógio no pulso esquerdo.

**Chris: **David Javelin.

**David: **Eu mesmo. *apertando a mão de Chef Hachet* Oi, como vai? *apertando a mão de Chris* É um prazer estar aqui. *apertando a mão de Johnny* Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

**Chris: **Melhor você parar antes que aperte a mão até dos leitores que estão lendo essa fic.

**Voz: **E aí?

A terceira participante, que tinha acabado de descer de outro ônibus, tinha cabelos castanho-claros ondulados, pele bronzeada, olhos verdes e nariz arrebitado. Magrinha, gostava de vestir tamancos, calças jeans e regatas.

**Chris: **E esta é Lívia Lourenço.

**David: ***cochichando com Johnny* Gatinha ela, não?

**Johnny: **É, acho que sim.

De um quarto ônibus, desceu uma garota de cabelo castanho, longo e liso, olhos verdes, pele clara e magra. Usava uma blusa da moda (infelizmente, não consegui ver o link), calças jeans azul-clara e tênis cano longo.

**Chris: **Como está, Maya?

**Maya: ***cabeça agachada e voz baixa* Bem.

**Chris: ***cochichando com Chef* Alguma coisa me diz que ela vai ter dificuldade em fazer amizades aqui.

**Chef Hachet: ***cochichando de volta* Essa "alguma coisa" está bem óbvia pra mim. Só espero que ela não tenha medo de câmeras.

**Chris: **E lá vem Andressa Silver, mais conhecida como Andy.

Chris referia-se à garota do quinto ônibus, que tinha acabado de descer. Era esbelta, tinha a pele alva, cabelos cacheados e louros até os ombros, olhos verde-esmeraldas ocultos por óculos de Sol, lábios rosados, e os membros e o pescoço bem compridos. Havia trazido várias malas cheias de roupas de grife para o programa, mas normalmente se vestia de rosa ou roxo, usava echarpes e jóias verdadeiras, calçava salto alto e, na cabeça, chapéus de abas largas ou faixas no cabelo.

**Andy: ***olhando para o navio* Sorte a sua que não vamos ficar naquele acampamento horrível da 1ª e da 4ª temporada, Chris.

**Chris: ***sério e de braços cruzados* Sorte mesmo. Conhecendo seus pais milionários, eu sei que poderia me processar à vontade se ficasse no acampamento e não vou correr esse risco. *cochichando com o Chef* Pelo menos com o local onde eles vão ficar.

**Voz dupla: **Olá pra todo mundo.

As duas vozes unidas em uma só pertenciam à dois irmãos gêmeos do sexto ônibus, que tinham membros e pescoço compridos demais para a baixa estatura, apesar de serem médios. Tinham o rosto em formato perfeito de caveira, cabelos e olhos castanhos, os dentes prominentes (dentuços), sardas nas bochechas, e lábios finos, quase inexistentes. Apesar de não parecerem, eram bonitos e "fofos". Usavam aparelhos nos dentes, óculos de proteção de cientistas, jalecos brancos abertos sobre os suéteres de cores sóbrias, jeans azuis e calçavam tênis com cadarços, com nós enormes que se arrastavam pelo chão. Usavam as mesmas roupas, mas com cores e detalhes diferentes.

**Johnny: ***cochichando com David e Lívia* O jeito deles de se vestir lembra a minha mãe, que é cientista.

**Chris: **Phil e Will Daniels, estou certo?

**Phil e Will: ***sarcasmo* O que você acha?

**Chris: **É, eu estou certo.

Do sétimo ônibus, desceu um rapaz de cabelos loiro-escuros, com a franja longa caindo sobre o olho direito, olhos castanhos, óculos retangulares, altura médio-alta e pele clara. Usava uma camisa social marrom e calças pretas.

**Chris: **Logan Delph! Como você está?

**Logan: ***olhar intimidador* Prestes a entrar num navio rodeado de animais marinhos que eu morro de medo. Como você acha que eu estou?

**Chris: ***cochichando para o Chef* E eu achando que eu era assustador. Esse aí assusta até a minha avó, e olha que ela já morreu.

**Johnny: ***ficando pálido* Não...

**Lívia: ***confusa* O que foi?

Johnny apontou a garota que tinha acabado de descer do oitavo ônibus. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, lisos e na altura dos ombros, com franja lateral, olhos verdes, maquiagem na medida certa, pele clara, nariz pequeno, corpo médio e 1,70m de altura. Usava um vestido rosa sem mangas, com decote em U, e um par de sandálias de couro.

**Johnny: **Tamara... Oliveira...

PLAFT!

**David: **JOHNNY!

**Tamara: ***notando Johnny desmaiado* O que ele está fazendo aqui?

**Chris: ***sorrindo satisfeito e vendo irem acudir Johnny* Agora sim vai ficar interessante. Ex-namorados disputando o prêmio entre si.

**Phil: **Ex-namorados?

**Will: **Não é a toa que o garoto desmaiou.

E finalmente, do 9º ônibus, desceu uma garota que usava um top vermelho sangue desfiado na barra com uma jaqueta de couro até abaixo dos seios da cor preta, uma saia de cintura alta preta com uma meia-calça preta rasgada e um All Star preto gasto de cano longo até os joelhos. Usava uma maquiagem pesada, mas que ficava bonita em seu rosto de feições infantis. Seus olhos eram de um castanho que mais parecia dourado e dava a ela um ar meio felino. Seu sorriso demonstrava o mesmo: era misterioso, perigoso e fazia qualquer um se lembrar de um felino. Seus cabelos eram negros, quase azulados e caíam ondulados sobre seus ombros, chegando em suas costas. Tinha um corpo bastante curvilíneo, com pernas torneadas, coxas grossas, barriga definida e seios fartos (mas não tanto). Ela era meio baixinha, tendo 1,60m de altura. Suas unhas estavam sempre pintadas de vermelho sangue, sendo longas e meio curvadas, lembrando garras.

**Chris: **Acho que erramos de lugar. Era pra buscarmos uma garota chamada Faye Millier, não um gato.

**Faye: ***voz fria* Eu não mexeria comigo se fosse você, Chris Mclaine. Você não me conhece e não sabe do que sou capaz.

**Chris: **Deixe pra mostrar sua capacidade no programa, está bem? E agora, TODO MUNDO ENTRANDO NO NAVIO!

Com o grito de Chris, todos entraram no navio, antes dele partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Não esqueçam de votar nos 5 participantes que mais gostam.

**Capítulo 3.**

Uma vez dentro do navio, Chris mostrou o quarto de cada participante e onde era o confessionário: uma sala fechada com um sofá. Tamara foi quem acabou usando o confessionário primeiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamara: <strong>Ok, vou ser sincera: não esperava que meu ex também fosse participar do programa. Johnny foi meu primeiro namorado e nosso namoro nem durou muito tempo. A razão? Uma traição por minha parte. Espero que ele não esteja muito zangado comigo. Afinal, isso aconteceu há 2 anos atrás. Ele não pode estar tão zangado assim, certo?_

X_X

**_Andy: _**_*__desconfiada* O Chris está aprontando alguma. Eu sei disso! Vi as temporadas anteriores e sei do que ele é capaz. Tá certo que estamos num navio luxuoso, mas apesar do luxo, sinto que a coisa não será tão fácil, o que significa que vou ter que pegar pesado. *sorriso maroto* Não é a toa que me inspiro na Heather pra vencer o programa._

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, alguns dos participantes arrumavam seus quartos conforme o gosto pessoal. Johnny, por exemplo, conversava com David enquanto decorava seu quarto com coisas indígenas.<p>

**David: **Pra quê tudo isso?

**Johnny: **Eu posso estar de roupa agora, mas ainda sou fiel à cultura indígena como meu pai.

**David: ***olhos arregalados* De roupa? Quer dizer que fora do programa você andava pelado?

**Johnny: **Claro que não. Andava de tanga. Como todos os índios.

**David: ***surpreso* Você é mesmo um índio? Sempre achei que ele fossem bem mais morenos.

**Johnny: **Na verdade, eu sou um caboclo: filho de índio com mulher branca.

**David: **Ah, tá. Isso explica tudo. Bom, eu não vou atrapalhar. Tenho que arrumar meu quarto também. A gente se fala mais tarde.

**Johnny: **Até mais, então.

David saiu do quarto de Johnny, mas no caminho pro seu quarto, bateu de frente com alguém e caiu no chão. Esse alguém, que também caiu no chão, era Maya.

**David: *** levantando do chão, sorrindo* E aí, garota? Maya, não é? Prazer te conhecer. Não deu pra falar contigo antes, mas espero que a gente se dê muito bem.

**Maya: ***levantando do chão, de cabeça baixa* S-sim...

* * *

><p><em><strong>David: <strong>Maya parece ser uma garota legal, apesar de bastante tímida. Mas eu não me importo com isso. Papai sempre dizia que as garotas tímidas são ótimas ouvintes. *sem graça* E cá entre nós, de tanto que eu falo, preciso de uma boa ouvinte mesmo._

* * *

><p><strong>Voz de Chris pelo autofalante: <strong>Atenção, competidores, está na hora do almoço. Quero só ver quem vai conseguir engolir a comida do Chef, já que será a única comida que vocês comerão durante todo o programa.

**David: **Ei Maya, vamos nessa!

Sem perceber, David agarrou a mão de Maya e correu com ela pra cozinha do navio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maya: <strong>*olhando pra própria mão, chocada* Um garoto... segurou minha mão..._

* * *

><p>Depois do almoço, que todo mundo foi obrigado a engolir (embora alguns tenham vomitado logo depois), foi todo mundo para o convés do navio, onde haviam banheiras de hidromassagem. Claro que não foi todo mundo que entrou.<p>

Logan, por exemplo, lia um livro sentado numa cadeira. E Johnny, ao seu lado, apenas observava os outros se divertindo na hidromassagem.

**Lívia: ***curiosa* Você não vem, Johnny? O Logan está lendo, mas você não está fazendo nada.

**Johnny: ***sem jeito* E-eu agradeço, Lívia, mas não. Eu... não curto muito hidromassagem.

**Faye: ***dando de ombros* Pra mim, isso é uma mentira deslavada. Ele tá é querendo esconder que não pode entrar na água porque tem medo. Igual ao Logan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan: <strong>*sério* Ao contrário do que a Faye disse, eu não tenho medo de água. Eu tenho é medo do que tem nela. Depois que meu tio, que é mergulhador, quase foi morto por animais marinhos, acabei ficando com medo deles. Isso fez também com que eu perdesse o interesse por hobbies com água, mas não tenho medo de água._

X_X

_**Johnny: ***olhar zangado* Apesar da implicância da Faye, e eu não sei o porquê dela estar implicando comigo desde que chegamos, ela estava certa: eu não podia entrar na água. Mas não era porque eu sentia medo. Se eu fosse na hidromassagem, os outros descobririam um segredo meu no qual eu morro de vergonha. E espero que esse segredo não seja descoberto, senão eu provavelmente sofreria preconceito depois que o programa acabasse. _

* * *

><p><strong>Andy: <strong>*empurrando Phil e Will* Vocês dois querem ir pra lá? Eu já disse que não estou interessada, que chato!

**Phil e Will: **Vamos fingir que acreditamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil: <strong>A Andy diz que não gosta de nós e nos rejeita. Mas tá na cara que isso é tudo fachada._

**_Will: _**_E__la nos ama. Apenas não tem coragem de admitir isso por causa do orgulho._

X_X

**_Lívia: _**_A__pesar de nunca termos nos falado pessoalmente, eu conheço a Andressa: ela é modelo profissional, como eu, mas não entendo o porquê dela seguir essa carreira. Ao contrário de mim, que sou modelo pra sustentar minha mãe desempregada, ela tem pais milionários. Vai ver é pela fama, sei lá._

X_X

_**Faye: **Quando resolvi participar do programa, compartilhei a ideia com meu irmão 7 minutos mais velho, James. Infelizmente, apenas eu fui escolhida. *sorriso maroto* Mas não tem problema, pois sou capaz de fazer sozinha o que costumo fazer junto com o James: botar medo nas pessoas._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Não esqueçam de votar nos 5 participantes que mais gostam.

**Capítulo 4.**

Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, todo mundo estranhou estarem reunidos na sala de televisão.

**Chris: **Acreditem: mais tarde vocês vão me agradecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andy: <strong>__Eu não disse que ele estava aprontando alguma?_

* * *

><p><strong>Phil: <strong>E qual é o filme que nós vamos assistir?

**Chris: **Se chama "A casa mal-assombrada da mina".

**Lívia: ***cara de asco* Logo esse?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lívia: <strong>Sempre gostei de cinema, mas odeio filmes violentos, principalmente os de terror. "A casa mal-assombrada da mina" foi o único filme de terror que eu assisti, sobre um maluco com mãos de faca que foi um velho mineiro e atacava todo mundo que entrava na casa, matando-os. Odiei esse filme. E agora eu tinha que vê-lo de novo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Faye: <strong>*sorriso maquiavélico* Nunca vi esse filme, mas pode ser interessante. Filmes de terror sempre são legais, pois todo mundo morre de medo.

**Johnny: ***empolgado* Bom, eu gosto da ideia de ver um filme. Principalmente porque vai ser a primeira vez que eu vejo televisão.

Silêncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andy: <strong>*chocada* O Johnny nunca viu televisão? Em que época ele vive, afinal? *sacando um bloco de papel* Ok, anotando: quando eu vencer esse programa, vou levar o Johnny pra civilização real, ou seja, cidade grande. *sorriso maroto* E transformá-lo num modelo de sucesso. Ele é bonito, tem chance na carreira._

_X_X_

**_Johnny: _**_Não é uma surpresa eu nunca ter visto televisão. Apesar de ter eletricidade na minha aldeia, a mamãe foi contra termos uma televisão, já que era viciada quando criança e não queria que o mesmo acontecesse comigo. Por isso, só ouvimos rádio._

* * *

><p>Depois que Chris colocou o filme, todo mundo se ajeitou pra assistir. Com exceção de Lívia, que já tinha visto o filme, todo mundo ficou meio chocado depois que o filme terminou.<p>

**Johnny: **Se isso é ver televisão, não gostei. Eu quase tive um treco!

**David: **Não passa apenas filmes de terror na televisão, Johnny. Tem coisa bem melhor, acredite em mim.

**Will: ***indignado* Esse filme é uma piada, por acaso? Como a saída de uma mina pode ficar no andar de cima? Eles são burros ou nunca viram uma mina de verdade?

**Logan: **Burros. Sem dúvida.

**Chris: **Muito bem, pessoal, hora do jantar!

Com a ajuda de um carrinho, Chef Hachet trouxe o jantar dos participantes. Mas ao provarem, perceberam algo diferente.

**Maya: ***falando baixo* Delicioso...

**Phil e Will: **O Chef caprichou dessa vez. Parece comida de profissional!

**Chef Hachet: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Não fui eu que fiz a comida. Foi a cabelo-de-fogo.

**Andy: **Quer dizer a Tamara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamara: <strong>*animada* Mamãe estava certa: eu cozinho como uma profissional. Se não puder seguir a carreira de cantora, cozinheira será minha segunda opção._

* * *

><p>Depois de comerem, todo mundo começou a ficar meio... sonolento. Incluindo Tamara, que também tinha provado a própria comida. Não demorou muito e logo todos estavam dormindo.<p>

**Chef Hachet: **Ainda bem que a cabelo-de-fogo não percebeu que coloquei sonífero na comida dela.

**Chris: **Hora de preparar o desafio.

Quando o povo finalmente acordou, estranharam o local em que estavam, pois não o reconheciam. Parecia ser uma casa velha e abandonada. Entretanto, não estavam juntos: estavam separados em duas duplas e dois trios, em diferentes lugares da casa.

Estavam confusos, até ouvirem a voz de Chris pelos auto-falantes.

**Chris: **Bem vindos ao primeiro desafio do programa. O objetivo será simples: acharem a saída da casa de seis andares. A dupla ou o trio que achar primeiro, ganha. Mas tomem cuidado: nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar dentro de uma casa velha.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Não esqueçam de votar nos 5 participantes que mais gostam.

**Capítulo 5.**

Uma das duplas, que se tratava de Tamara e dos gêmeos Phil e Will, andava pelo corredor do andar da casa em que estavam.

**Phil: ***analisando o local* Notaram algo familiar? A casa se parece com a casa mal-assombrada do filme.

**Will: **É mesmo. Igualzinha à casa do filme!

**Tamara: **Se isso for verdade, será que não quer dizer que o homem de mãos de faca está aqui também?

**Phil: **É possível. Mas, por enquanto, estamos seguros. O homem de mãos de faca fica no 7º andar. E, se não estou enganado, estamos no 4º andar. A saída daqui fica no último andar, então é só usarmos o elevador.

**Tamara: **Mas o elevador não estava estragado no filme?

**Will: **Vamos torcer pro desta casa não estar.

Infelizmente, o destino não estava ao lado deles. O elevador, que estava no 1º andar, não subia, o que indicava que teriam que subir pelas cordas do elevador.

**Phil: **Vamos escalar até o 6º andar por enquanto. Depois pensamos no resto do caminho. Damas primeiro, Tamara.

**Tamara: ***indignada* Por que eu tenho que ir primeiro? Pra vocês olharem minha calcinha? Nem pensar!

**Will: **Não vamos fazer isso, é uma promessa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil: <strong>Essa foi uma promessa que não deu pra cumprir: foi só a Tamara se pendurar nas cordas do elevador pra gente ver a calcinha dela._

_**Will: **Quem pode culpá-la? É a mais gata do programa depois da Andy._

_**Phil: **Jura? Eu pensei na Lívia._

_**Will: **Em alguma coisa nós temos que ser diferentes, certo?_

* * *

><p>Tamara continuou escalando as cordas até o 6º andar, com Phil e Will logo atrás. Assim que pôs o pé no 6º andar, foi ajudar Phil, que era o próximo. Mas ao ajudar Will, este caiu em cima dela e a beijou nos lábios sem querer, o que fez Phil arregalar os olhos.<p>

**Will: ***sorriso maroto* Foi mal, gata.

**Tamara: ***mesmo sorriso maroto* Não precisa se desculpar. Eu não fiquei nem um pouco ofendida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil: <strong>*cantarolando* Will e Tamara estão a namorar;_

_Sentados numa árvore a se beijar;_

_Primeiro vem o amor, depois muito carinho;_

_E logo vem o Will, empurrando o CARRINHO!_

**_Will: _**_*um pouco irritado* Para de cantar essa música!_

_X_X_

**_Tamara: _**_Não me importei muito em ter beijado o Will. Já saí com gêmeos antes e, na minha opinião, eles beijam bem. Por que com os gêmeos Daniels seria diferente? São cassanovas, afinal de contas._

* * *

><p>Ao mesmo tempo, no 3º andar, David ia na frente, com Maya logo atrás segurando em sua blusa. Pelo menos até David parar e ficar de frente pra ela.<p>

**David: **Por que está com tanto medo, Maya? Os participantes das outras temporadas já enfrentaram coisa pior do que entrar numa casa assombrada. E olha que nós nem fomos atacados ainda. Não devia ter se inscrito se ia ficar com tanto medo.

Maya, de cabeça baixa, falou algo naquele momento, mas foi tão baixo que David não conseguiu ouvir direito.

**David: **Como? Eu não entendi. Você o quê?

**Maya: ***falando um pouco mais alto* E-eu não queria... participar...

**David: ***surpreso* Não queria participar do programa? Então por que se inscreveu?

**Maya: ***olhando pro chão* Porque... bem... uma garotinha... uma garotinha do orfanato onde sou voluntária... me filmou... pra audição... e me inscreveu... sem eu saber.

**David: **Entendi. Aí, quando foi escolhida, não tinha mais como voltar atrás por causa de letras miúdas, certo?

Maya concordou, balançando a cabeça.

**David: **Se ganhar, o que vai fazer com o dinheiro?

**Maya: **C-causas s-sociais.

**David: ***sorriso leve* É um bom objetivo. Nesse caso, lhe desejo toda a sorte do mundo.

Pela primeira vez, Maya olhou nos olhos deles e deu um pequeno sorriso.

**Maya: **Obrigada.

**David: ***corando* D-de nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>David: <strong>Tem alguma coisa na Maya que, não sei o porquê, me atrai. As pessoas sempre me acham meio falso, sabe, mas a Maya acreditou em mim, apesar de sua timidez excessiva. Quando ela olhou nos meus olhos, me senti esquisito. Mas tenho certeza de que fiz a coisa certa ao apoiá-la_.

_X_X_

**_Maya: _**_*rosto corado* D-de onde... de onde eu tirei coragem... pra encarar o David... nos olhos?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Não esqueçam de votar nos 5 participantes que mais gostam.

**Capítulo 6.**

Tamara e os gêmeos Phil e Will não foram os únicos a perceber que a casa era igual a do filme. Logan, Lívia e Faye também haviam percebido, e não podiam estar mais animados. Afinal, estavam no 9º andar, e a saída era no 10º andar.

Entretanto, apesar de feliz por estar perto da saída, Lívia não estava nada confortável.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lívia: <strong>*irritada*Grande Chris! Me colocou num trio com a terrorista e com o caladão de aura intimidante. Como eu vou me sentir confortável estando sozinha com eles? *suspirando* Espero que valha a pena aguentar tudo isso pra ajudar minha mãe._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan: <strong>Alguém tem alguma coisa pra comer? Minha barriga já roncou três vezes.

**Faye: ***pegando algo no bolso* Toma. Isso mata a sua fome até sairmos daqui.

Faye jogou um pacote de biscoitos, comido pela metade, para Logan. Entretanto, ele deixou o pacote cair por um buraco no assoalho.

**Faye: **Você é mesmo um mão furada, Logan.

**Lívia: **Onde será que o pacote vai parar?

Ao mesmo tempo, no 7º andar, podíamos ver Johnny conversando com Andy enquanto procuravam as escadas ou, de preferência, um elevador.

**Andy: **Então você é mestiço de índio com branco, não é?

**Johnny: **Sim. Minha mãe é uma cientista e meu pai é o cacique da tribo onde moro.

**Andy: **Ainda não entendo o porquê de sua mãe preferir ficar numa aldeia indígena em vez de morar com seu pai na cidade grande.

**Johnny: **Dá pra gente mudar de assunto, Andy?

Mesmo a contragosto, Andy concordou.

**Andy: **Há quanto tempo será que estamos dentro dessa casa?

**Johnny: **Não sei, mas já deve ser há muito tempo. Eu estou com fome. O que eu não daria por comida agora.

Mal ele disse isso, um pacote de biscoitos caiu nas mãos dele, surpreendendo a ambos. Logo souberam que ele tinha caído de um buraco no teto.

**Johnny: ***impressionado* Que incrível! Um buraco dos desejos! Foi só eu desejar comida que caiu esse treco dele!

**Andy: **É um pacote de biscoitos. E que absurdo! Buraco dos desejos?

**Johnny: **Por que não prova, se não acredita em mim?

**Andy: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz. Não vai dar certo mesmo. *estendendo os braços* Eu quero um galã de novela.

Após ela dizer isso, alguém caiu pelo buraco do teto, nos braços de Andy.

**Johnny: **Logan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andy: <strong>Quando eu pedi um galã de novela, não era bem isso que eu estava imaginando. Eu pensei no Cauã Reymond! *indignada* Desde quando Logan se parece com ele?_

* * *

><p>Um pouco desconfortável, Andy colocou Logan no chão.<p>

**Logan: ***notando Johnny comendo os biscoitos* Isso aí é meu.

**Johnny: **Se quer um pra você, faça seu pedido de biscoitos ao buraco dos desejos. Esse aqui é meu pedido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan:<strong> *sério* Esse aí deve ouvir muitos contos de fada pelo rádio. Buraco dos desejos? Daqui a pouco ele vai acreditar que a casa pode voar, que nem a da Doroty no filme da terra de Oz._

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>Logan, você está bem?

Os três olharam pelo buraco no teto e avistaram Lívia e Faye, dois andares acima.

**Logan: **Sim, estou bem. Johnny e Andy estão aqui embaixo.

**Faye: **Eu não acredito que você caiu no buraco e agora vai ter que enfrentar o homem de mãos de faca só por causa de um pacote de biscoitos.

**Andy: **Enfrentar o homem de mãos de faca? Do que está falando?

**Lívia: **Esqueceram que, no filme, ele fica no 7º andar? É onde vocês estão agora!

Os três arregalaram os olhos, principalmente depois de ouvirem um barulho e virarem-se pra trás: o homem de mãos de faca estava bem atrás deles.

**Johnny, Andy e Logan: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Os três saíram correndo feio loucos, com o homem das mãos de faca atrás.

**Homem das mãos de faca: **SAIAM DA MINHA MINA!

**Andy: **Johnny, faça alguma coisa! Você é índio, não é? Já deve ter enfrentado coisa pior!

**Johnny: **Tá, eu vou tentar atrasá-lo. MAS VÃO LOGO!

* * *

><p>Minutos depois, no 6º andar, Tamara e os gêmeos Phil e Will ouviram um grito familiar, vindo do andar de cima.<p>

**Tamara: ***em pânico* JOHNNY!

Os três correram para as escadas, mas ao chegarem ao 7º andar, quase foram acertados por um raio laser que surgiu do nada.

**Phil: ***assustado* O que foi isso?

**Will: **Parecia vindo de um canhão de laser, tipo o que nós temos em nosso laboratório.

**Voz: **Podem... me ajudar?

Ao olharem para o lado, notaram o homem de mãos de faca caído no chão, inconsciente, e Johnny de joelhos no chão.

**Tamara: ***ajudando Johnny a levantar* Johnny, você está bem? O que aconteceu?

**Johnny: **Eu explico depois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Johnny: <strong>Apesar do que a Tamara fez, eu não a odeio pela traição, só me sinto desconfortável na presença dela. Afinal, ela é minha ex. Mas naquela situação, como eu ia pensar nisso? Quase fui morto por um mineiro maluco!_

* * *

><p><strong>Will: <strong>*ajudando Tamara a carregar Johnny* Eu não sei o que você fez, e nem de onde saiu o laser que quase nos acertou, mas o homem de mãos de faca vai ficar desacordado por um bom tempo.

Johnny não respondeu nada, enquanto os quatro saíam dali. Não se importavam se chegassem em primeiro e último: só queriam logo dar o fora daquela casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Chegou a hora da primeira eliminação. Depois disso, deverão votar apenas nos 4 personagens que vocês querem que continue no programa. Entretanto, a votação será mais longa, já que um será eliminado injustamente e irá voltar depois.

OBS 2: Se quiserem, podem também dar dicas de provas.

**Capítulo 7.**

Algum tempo depois, do lado de fora, Chris e Chef esperavam os primeiros participantes finalmente saírem da casa. Logo, eles vieram. Ou melhor, elas: Faye e Lívia.

**Lívia: **Nós ganhamos?

**Chris: **Até o parceiro de vocês chegarem, não.

**Faye: ***sarcasmo* Que ótimo. Agora nós temos que esperar o Logan. Tomara que ele chegue aqui antes que outra dupla ou trio vença.

Felizmente, Logan saiu da casa logo depois, acompanhado de Andy.

**Chris: **Vitória de FAYE, LÍVIA E LOGAN!

Os três comemoraram, com uma Andy emburrada, antes de Faye interromper.

**Faye: ****Não que eu me importe, mas... o** Johnny não estava com vocês?

**Andy: **Ele ficou pra trás, distraindo o homem das mãos de faca.

**Lívia: ***chocada* COMO É?

Instantes depois de Lívia berrou isso, Tamara e os gêmeos Phil e Will saíram da casa com Johnny, que já conseguia andar sozinho. E por último, saíram David e Maya.

**David: **Nós perdemos?

**Tamara: **É o que está parecendo.

**Maya: **AI, QUE HORROR!

Todo mundo ficou espantado quando Maya gritou desse jeito, pois era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso.

**Logan: **Qual foi o motivo do grito?

Maya apontou para Johnny, trêmula, e este não entendeu... até estender o braço. Havia uma faca atravessando-o.

**Johnny: ***surpreso* Nossa, eu nem tinha percebido. O tal mineiro deve ter cravado uma das mãos no meu braço quando me atacou. *puxando a faca* Pronto, tirei.

Silêncio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phil: <em>**_Ok, a ciência explica muita coisa. Até mesmo como um bebê pode nascer com as tripas pra fora._

**_Will: _**_Aconteceu com o bebê da Sheila Carvalho._

**_Phil: _**_Mas como a ciência explica o fato do Johnny não ter percebido que tinha uma faca cravada no braço dele até a Maya gritar?_

**_Will: _**_*pensativo* Ou ele é um mutante desenvolvido ou uma daquelas pessoas que não sentem dor._

**_Phil: _**_Prefiro a segunda opção._

* * *

><p><strong>David: <strong>Não é melhor você ver esse braço na enfermaria?

**Johnny: **Eu estou bem, David, de verdade!

**Chris: **Bom saber, porque depois dessa prova, chegou a hora da eliminação.

À noite, todos estavam reunidos no convés do navio, para a eliminação. Entretanto, Chris logo notou que estava faltando gente.

**Chris: **Onde estão Will e Tamara?

**Phil: ***sorriso maroto* Depois do que aconteceu na casa assombrada, até imagino onde estão.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will e Tamara: <em>**_*aos beijos e amassos* Hum..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>Bom, tanto faz. Vamos à eliminação. Como muitos ficam enjoados em navios, os que continuarão no programa ganharão sacos de plástico para vomitar, que nem na 3ª temporada. Quem não receber, deverá andar na prancha e nunca mais voltará ao programa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Faye: <em>**_*cruzando os braços, séria* Eu não sei porque ele ainda perde tempo dizendo isso. Alguém sempre retornava nas temporadas anteriores. Por que nesta seria diferente?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>*pegando os sacos de plástico* Os que estão salvos são os seguintes.

Enquanto falava, ele ia jogando os sacos para os participantes.

**Chris: **Johnny... Maya... David... Lívia... Logan... Andy... Faye... E agora, o último saco de plástico.

Phil engoliu em seco. Estava entre ele, seu irmão e Tamara. Um ganharia o saco e os outros dois cairiam fora.

**Chris: **E ele vai para... PHIL!

Phil suspirou aliviado, enquanto recebia o saco de plástico.

**Chris: **Chef, dá pra você ir buscar aqueles dois amantes no confessionário?

**Chef: **Deixa comigo.

Antes de andarem na prancha, Will despediu-se do irmão, enquanto Tamara falava com o ex-namorado.

**Will: **Boa sorte, Phil. Tomara que você vença e traga o dinheiro pros materiais de primeira qualidade pras nossas invenções.

**Phil: **Eu vou tentar, irmãozinho. E boa sorte com a Tamara na Playa Del Perdedores. Embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas, já que ambos são casanovas.

**Will: **Vai ser bom enquanto durar.

Depois disso, tanto Will quanto Tamara andaram na prancha, usando coletes, e foram expulsos do navio.

**David: ***aproximando-se* O que a Tamara falou pra você?

**Johnny: **Ela disse que queria se desculpar pela traição do passado e que, apesar de ainda ter sentimentos por mim, acha que não está pronta pra um relacionamento sério.

**David: **E você a perdoou?

**Johnny: **Por que não? Não tenho raiva dela, apenas sentia desconforto. Coisa que todo cara sente na presença da ex. Bom, eu vou pro meu quarto.

**David: **E quanto ao seu braço?

**Johnny: **Já disse que vou ficar bem, David.

Minutos mais tarde, no quarto de Johnny, este puxou a manga direita que tinha um buraco, mostrando... um braço mecânico!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Johnny: <em>**_Sim, eu tenho membros mecânicos. Nasci sem os membros, então minha mãe os construiu e colocou em mim. Por isso não percebi de cara a faca cravada no meu braço, já que não sinto dor nos membros. Mas o pessoal não precisa saber disso._


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Votem apenas nos 4 personagens que vocês querem que continue no programa.

**Capítulo 8.**

Na manhã seguinte, no quarto de Johnny, este estava apenas de samba-canção, dando uns ajustes nas próteses mecânicas de suas pernas.

**Johnny: **Acho que isso é o bastante. Pela primeira vez, agradeço por ter essas próteses. Afinal, quantos podem tem jatos nos pés?

Entretanto, naquele momento, Faye invadiu o quarto sem bater, dando um susto em Johnny...

**Johnny: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

... e fazendo-o pular pra trás do guarda-roupa.

**Faye: ***olhos arregalados* Isso aí é...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Johnny: <strong>Eu sabia que alguém descobriria. Eu sabia! Mas tinha que ser logo a Faye?_

* * *

><p><strong>Faye: <strong>*espremendo o riso* Usa cueca com estampa de ursinho?

Faye não aguentou por muito tempo: caiu na gargalhada, ao mesmo tempo que Johnny ficava surpreso. Era isso que ela tinha visto?

**Faye: **Mal posso esperar pra contar pra todo mundo.

Mesmo surpreso com a situação, ainda seria vergonhoso se alguém soubesse a estampa de suas cuecas. Então, Johnny agiu rápido: antes de Faye alcançar a porta, Johnny correu e pulou em cima dela. Ambos caíram em cima da cama, com Johnny por cima de Faye.

**Johnny: **VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONTAR NADA, OUVIU BEM?

**Faye: ***sarcasmo* Nossa, tô morrendo de medo. Huh? *tocando no braço de Johnny* Braço mecânico? Você... é um robô?

**Johnny: ***sério* Claro que não. Eu apenas nasci sem os membros.

**Faye: **Nasceu cotó, é? Taí uma fofoca melhor do que a estampa da sua cueca. Agora SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>Apesar de ter pavio curto, eu não costumo demonstrar isso, mas naquele momento eu não tive escolha._ Afinal, o Johnny estava em cima de mim... *vermelha* ... só de cueca.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny: <strong>De jeito nenhum! Se eu saio, você vai fofocar sobre mim.

**Faye: **E se não sair, qualquer um que entra aqui vai achar que estamos fazendo...

Antes de Faye terminar a frase, Lívia abriu a porta e acabou vendo aquela cena ridícula.

**Faye: **...sexo?

Lívia bateu a porta, vermelha e com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lívia: <strong>*assustada* Eu sempre achei que o Johnny e a Faye se detestassem, e agora eu pego os dois na cama fazendo "aquilo"? Que tipo de relação eles têm, afinal? *pensativa* Aliás, tinha alguma coisa diferente no Johnny, e não era só a cueca com estampa estranha._

* * *

><p>Tentando se acalmar, Lívia andou pra longe dali de olhos fechados, enquanto inspirava e espirava fundo.<p>

**Voz: **Algum problema, Lívia?

**Lívia: ***abrindo os olhos* Oi, Phil. Problema nenhum. *sorriso amarelo* P-por que acha que eu tô com problema?

**Phil: **Por nada, só curiosidade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil: <strong>É meio estranho entrar no confessionário sem o Will, mas eu vou me acostumar. A Lívia acha que me engana? Óbvio que ela está com problemas! Não estudei a ciência da Fisiognomonia à toa! Mas se ela não quiser me contar, eu vou compreender, principalmente porque aparenta ser algo constrangedor._

* * *

><p><strong>Phil: <strong>Ouviu o recado do Chris? Que ele quer apresentar um novo estagiário na hora do almoço?

**Lívia: **Sim. E também que é irmão ou irmã de um de nós. É possível que seja o Will, não?

**Phil: **Possível. Mas não sou o único nesse programa com irmão.

**Lívia: **Bom, eu estou fora disso, já que sou filha única.

De repente, Lívia ficou com uma expressão surpresa, o que deixou Phil confuso.

**Phil: **O que foi?

**Lívia: **Está ouvindo isso?

**Phil: **Isso o quê?

Lívia não respondeu: simplesmente seguiu o tal som, que segundos mais tarde Phil distinguiu ser de um piano... que vinha do quarto de um dos participantes.

**Phil: **Não é o quarto do...

**Lívia: ***cobrindo a boca dele* Silêncio, Phil, eu quero ouvir.

Lívia estava com um olhar sonhador enquanto ouvia a linda melodia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil: <strong>*sorriso maroto* __Quem imaginaria que a Lívia fosse se apaixonar por uma música de piano?_

* * *

><p><strong>Auto-falante: <strong>Participantes, dirijam-se ao refeitório para o almoço.

**Lívia: ***olhar zangado* Ele acabou com o momento. Vamos.

Lívia e Phil saíram dali, antes do dono do quarto abrir a porta.

**Logan: ***confuso* Ué, que estranho! Podia jurar que tinha alguém aqui fora. *dando de ombros* Tanto faz.

Fechando a porta do quarto, também foi para o refeitório. Como havia dito antes que faria, Chris apresentou o novo estagiário, que tinha olhos castanhos que mais pareciam dourados e lhe davam um ar felino, de um predador. Seus cabelos eram negros quase azulados e os usava num corte irregular revolto, sempre com os fios desalinhados e meio erriçados. Tinha pele morena e um corpo definido, não tão musculoso, mas que já o fazia ser considerado um homem gostoso. Ele tinha 1,82m de altura e seu sorriso era furtivo e um tanto quando cruel, irônico e sarcástico.

**Faye: ***chocada* James?


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Votem apenas nos 4 personagens que vocês querem que continue no programa.

**Capítulo 9.**

Algum tempo depois, os 8 participantes chegaram ao local onde seria o desafio e foram todos para lá. Incluindo James, que na hora do almoço haviam descoberto ser o irmão-gêmeo de Faye, 7 minutos mais velho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>James: <em>**_Apesar de não terem me chamado para participar do programa como chamaram a minha irmã, o assisti assim mesmo. Me senti atraído pela Andy e pela Tamara, mas gostei mesmo da Lívia! Gostaria que ela ou minha irmã vencessem o programa. *bebendo um copo de água* Quando o Chris me chamou pra ser seu estagiário, aceitei na hora, pois não é sempre que alguém pode controlar as cartas dos leitores.*pensativo* Eu devia armar pra eliminar quem primeiro: Johnny, Logan ou David?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>Quem já viu a 4ª temporada com certeza se lembra dessa parte, que irá dar vantagem à segunda parte do desafio.

Chris apontou duas arquibancadas, que estavam sobre um local cheio de tubarões.

**Chris: **Serão meninos contra meninas, e afirmações serão feitas sobre vocês. O grupo que admitir mais, apertando o botão na sua frente, ganhará vantagem na segunda parte do desafio. Entretanto, cada vez que não admitirem uma afirmação, a arquibancada será puxada pra dentro do local cheio de tubarões.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan: <strong>Esse cara é maluco? *pausa* Ok, ele é. E eu tenho certeza porque vi o que aconteceu com os participantes anteriores. Inclusive, um deles ficou com um dente de tubarão na BUNDA! Quem imagina o que pode acontecer conosco?_

* * *

><p>Uma vez que todos estavam nas arquibancadas, alguns contra a sua vontade, James, que leria as afirmações de cima de um pilar, começou.<p>

**James: **Para as garotas primeiro. "Fui maltratada por meu pai e cheguei a ameaçá-lo com uma faca".

As garotas arregalaram os olhos com essa afirmação, inclusive uma delas, que estava bem tensa. Mas apertou o botão, chamando a atenção de todos.

**Lívia: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Não me olhem assim. Se tivessem um pai como o meu, fariam a mesma coisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>Foi uma surpresa pra mim. Quem imaginaria que Lívia tivesse alguma semelhança comigo?_

* * *

><p><strong>James: <strong>*limpando a garganta* Para os rapazes agora. "Meu maior medo é de ficar burro e feio".

**David: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Acho que sei quem é. *ouvindo o botão ser apertado* Eu não disse?

David apontou com o polegar para Phil, que estava sentado atrás dele.

**Phil: **Que foi? Não sou o único cara com esse medo.

**Johnny: **Seu irmão Will não conta, Phil. Vocês são gêmeos.

Phil cruzou os braços, emburrado, enquanto James continuava lendo.

**James: **"Sou apaixonada por Johnnatan Capiperibe, mas não tenho coragem de admitir".

Silêncio na arquibancada feminina, enquanto Johnny ficava com o rosto corado.

**James: **E nem agora ela admite.

James apertou um botão e as meninas foram para dentro da água, voltando pra cima 10 segundos depois com cara de pânico.

**Andy: **Agora entendo como uma sardinha se sente. *irritada* Mas quem foi a idiota que não quis admitir essa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>Não tive coragem de admitir na arquibancada, então estou admitindo aqui: sou apaixonada pelo Johnny. Mas eu odeio estar apaixonada. *irritada* Fala sério! A gente parece bocó! *recuperando a compostura* Então eu tento fazê-lo me odiar e o trato mal pra tentar esquecê-lo._

* * *

><p><strong>James: <strong>Passando para a arquibancada masculina. "Meu ex-melhor amigo me empurrou da escada e acabei caindo de cabeça. Por isso tenho medo de fazer algo errado". Não fez muito sentido, mas é isso mesmo que eu li. E então?

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio, David apertou o botão, de cabeça baixa.

**Phil: **Isso explica sua cicatriz na sobrancelha.

Depois de outras afirmações, as meninas acabaram perdendo por causa da afirmação não respondida pela Faye, então receberam sua punição. Elas tiveram que dar 30 voltas no local onde estavam, que não era nada pequeno.

Enquanto faziam isso, eram observadas pelos meninos, que estavam comendo o banquete de uma mesa.

**Logan: **Qual imaginam ser a segunda parte do desafio?

**David: **Talvez seja uma corrida. As meninas vão estar cansadas demais pra ganhar da gente.

**Phil: ***desconfiado* Não sei, não. Já repararam na comida que nos ofereceram?

Os rapazes olharam para a comida, mas não notaram nada de estranho nela.

**Johnny: **Inclusive, está melhor do que a comida do Chef Hachet.

**Phil: **Não é da qualidade da comida que estou falando. Todos esses alimentos ajudam as pessoas a dormir!

Logan, David e Johnny se entreolharam, confusos. Não estavam entendo aonde Phil queria chegar.

**Phil: ***notando a cara deles* Em outras palavras, é bem possível que a segunda parte seja uma competição pra quem fica mais tempo acordado. Como na primeira temporada.

Foi o bastante para todos largarem os copos de suco de maracujá.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Votem apenas nos 4 personagens que vocês querem que continue no programa.

**Capítulo 10.**

Depois que as meninas pararam de correr e comeram um pouco do banquete, o desafio começou. Como Phil havia dito, era pra ver quem ficava mais tempo acordado. Claro que alguns resolveram conversar um pouco para se manterem acordados, como Lívia, Phil, Johnny e Faye.

**Lívia: **Eles podem ter perdido o desafio, mas... não ficam fofos dormindo juntos?

Lívia apontou, com um sorriso terno, David e Maya. David estava dormindo no chão de cabeça pra cima, com Maya dormindo sobre o peito dele, ao mesmo tempo que o primeiro abraçava a garota com um dos braços, sem perceber.

**Faye: ***sarcástica* O tagarela e a caladona... Que casal "perfeito"...

**Johnny: **Você diz isso porque nunca teve um relacionamento. Ao contrário de nós.

**Faye: ***rebatendo* Ainda bem! Os meninos de hoje beijam muito mal.

**Phil: ***indignado* Eu não beijo mal!

**Johnny: ***igualmente indignado* Muito menos eu!

**Faye: **Ah é? Então por que a Tamara traiu você com outro cara? Ela estava insatisfeita com alguma coisa, sem dúvida. E só podia ser o seu beijo.

**Johnny: **POIS EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊ BEIJA PIOR!

**Faye: **PIOR DO QUE VOCÊ, ACHO QUE NÃO!

Ao mesmo tempo, no trailer do Chris, ele, Chef Hatchet e James observavam tudo pelas câmeras de segurança.

**Chris: **Isso vai ficar interessante. Adoro briga de casal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James: <strong>Quando eu assistia o programa, um dos que eu mais detestava era o Johnny. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele falou mal de minha irmã no confessionário. Acho que ele será o primeiro que eu vou armar pra que seja eliminado._

* * *

><p>De volta aos competidores, Phil separou Johnny e Faye antes que eles acabassem se matando.<p>

**Phil: **Se vocês querem descobrir quem beija pior, por que não fazem um teste?

**Johnny: ***surpreso* Um teste?

**Faye: ***sacando* EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR ELE!

**Phil: **É só um teste, gente! Comparado ao que o Chris ainda vai fazer conosco, isso é barbada, certo?

**Lívia: **Bom, se eles vão fazer isso, então você também tem que fazer algo: beijar a Andy.

Lívia apontou Andy, que estava se maquiando perto de Logan, que lia um livro.

**Phil: **Só se você beijar o Logan.

**Lívia: **Feito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lívia: <strong>*chocada consigo mesma* O QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER?_

* * *

><p>Mesmo um pouco inseguro sobre aquilo, Faye quem reagiu primeiro, chegando perto de Johnny e o beijando levemente nos lábios. Entretanto, não ficou apenas um selinho, pois Faye, por alguma razão, deslizou a língua pra dentro da boca de Johnny, que permitiu sua passagem, ao mesmo tempo que enlaçava a cintura da garota e a mesma passava os braços por volta do pescoço dele.<p>

Em poucas palavras, os dois só se separaram pela falta de ar.

**Phil: ***surpreso* Isso foi impressionante. A gente não falou nada sobre beijo de língua.

**Lívia: **E então, gente? Como foi?

**Johnny: ***sem emoção* Foi... legalzinho.

**Faye: ***mesma cara* Eu disse que o beijo dele era ruim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Johnny: <strong>*vermelho, com os olhos arregalados e a mão na boca* Incrível!_

_X_X_

_**Faye: ***mesmo estado de Johnny* Se estava difícil esquecê-lo antes disso, agora sim ficou quase impossível._

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny: <strong>Bom, Phil, agora é sua vez: vai até a Andy e tasca um beijo na boca dela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Phil foi até Andy e cumpriu o trato...

SMACK!

TABLEFT!

... antes de voltar para junto dos outros com uma marca de mão na cara.

**Lívia: ***preocupada* Phil, você está bem?

**Phil: ***massageando a área do tapa* Sim, não foi tão forte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phil: <strong>*cara de bobo* Eu sabia: a Andy me ama._

* * *

><p><strong>Lívia: <strong>*tremendo* Agora fiquei com medo. E se o Logan fizer comigo o que a Andy fez com o Phil?

**Johnny: **Olha, tá certo que o Logan é um pouco sinistro, mas eu não acho que ele é violento, muito menos com uma garota.

**Lívia: **B-bem, eu sempre posso sair correndo, certo?

Ao mesmo tempo, Andy limpava a boca com um lenço de papel.

**Andy: ***irritada* Aquele idiota... Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de me beijar! Espero que o tapa que eu dei nele fique marcado por um bom tempo.

**Logan: ***sem tirar os olhos do livro* Ninguém mandou você ficar dando mole.

**Andy: ***irritada* EU NÃO ESTAVA DANDO MOLE! *sorriso maroto* Você que está dando mole.

**Logan: **Huh?

Logan não entendeu, até ser pêgo de surpresa quando Lívia apareceu do nada, segurou sua cabeça e o beijou nos lábios. Foi apenas um selinho, não como o beijo de Johnny e Faye, mas foi o bastante para Logan ficar chocado.

Depois disso, Lívia saiu correndo pra longe dele, com o rosto vermelho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan: <strong>__*olhos arregalados de choque* O que... foi isso?_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Votem apenas nos 4 personagens que vocês querem que continue no programa.

**Capítulo 11.**

Como o Chris havia previsto, o desafio não havia durado muito tempo. Aqueles que caíam no sono pela primeira vez caíam fora da competição, mesmo que tenham acordado mais tarde.

No final, restavam apenas Andy e Faye.

**Chris: **James, pode ir buscar o saco com os votos dos leitores? O Chef e eu queremos ver como isso vai terminar.

**James: ***levantando da cadeira* Tanto faz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James:<strong> *sorriso maroto*Ainda bem que esse "desafio dorminhoco" me deu tempo de trocar os votos do saco pelos votos falsificados. Até o Chris vai ficar surpreso ao perceber que todos votaram contra uma pessoa só, e, se eu tivesse mesada, apostaria ela toda nisso._

* * *

><p>Minutos depois, James voltou para o estúdio, carregando o saco de votos.<p>

**James: **E aí? A competição acabou?

**Chef: **Sim. A Andressa bancou a espertinha e nocauteou sua irmã com um taco de beisebol, ganhando o desafio.

**James: **Peraí, mas isso não vale!

**Chris: **A regra não fala sobre não poder nocautear os participantes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James: <strong>*cruzando os braços, sério* Tô começando a achar que, comparado ao Chris, meu tio era um santo. *pensativo* Ok, não sei quem é o pior, mas estou me arrependendo de ter aceitado este emprego._

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, de volta ao navio, todos os participantes pareciam bem depois da competição, com exceção de Andy e Faye: Andy estava bastante sonolenta e Faye tinha uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>*zangada* Pode esperar, Andy: você vai levar o troco por este galo que você fez na minha cabeça._

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>Confesso que achei esse desafio bem interessante, apesar dos altos e baixos que acabaram acontecendo. *olhando Andy e Faye rapidamente* Mas chega de enrolação. Hora de dizer quem sai e quem fica. Quem não ganhar o saco de vômito, vai andar na prancha e nunca mais volta ao programa.

**Logan: ***notando algo estranho* Tem 7 sacos aí, e nós somos 8. Não eliminam dois participantes por vez?

**Chris: **Eliminamos. Mas até eu me surpreendi quando todos os leitores votaram contra uma única pessoa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James:<strong> *sorriso maroto* Eu não disse?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>*entregando os sacos de vômito* Logan... David... Lívia... Maya... Faye... Andy... E o último saco vai para...

Phil e Johnny engoliram em seco, com os olhos arregalados de pavor, instantes antes de Chris anunciar.

**Chris: **Phil!

Phil suspirou aliviado depois de escapar da berlinda pela segunda vez, enquanto Johnny, chateado, levantava de seu lugar, recebia o colete e, logo depois, era expulso do navio. Havia preferido não falar com ninguém.

* * *

><p><em><strong>David: <strong>Sou eu ou essa votação foi a mais estranha que eu já vi?_

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, no quarto de Faye...<p>

**Faye: ***chocada* Você fez o QUÊ?

**James: **Alterei os votos do saco e armei pra eliminar o Johnny. Nos votos originais, Johnny era o segundo melhor competidor, atrás do Logan.

**Faye: **E quem seriam os dois eliminados?

**James: **Andy e Phil.

**Faye: **Por que não eliminou a Andy também? Depois deste galo que ela fez na minha cabeça, merecia a eliminação.

**James: **Ela ainda não tinha te atingido quando mudei os votos. Além disso, acho ela uma gata. Não mais do que a Lívia, mas acho.

**Faye: ***olhar sério e penetrante* Você tem noção do que o Johnny vai fazer contigo quando descobrir que você armou pra cima dele?

**James: **O Johnny está fora do navio agora. Mesmo que ele descubra, não vai poder fazer nada contra mim. *desconfiado* Aliás, por que você se importa? O Johnny te odeia e vice-versa! Ou, por acaso, você é a pessoa citada no desafio que gosta do Johnny e não tem coragem de admitir?

Silêncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>*vermelha e chocada* Como é que ele percebeu tão fácil? *tapa na testa* Eu devia saber que é muito difícil esconder algo do meu irmão._

* * *

><p><strong>Faye: <strong>*cruzando os braços, disfarçando* C-claro que não sou eu! Você só pode estar viajando, James.

Entretanto, o que nenhum dos gêmeos Millier desconfiava é que alguém tinha ouvido toda a conversa e não gostado nadinha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pessoa desconhecida: <strong>Então o James armou tudo, hein? Pois ele nem sabe onde se meteu._


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Apesar do meu OC ter saído, os votos ainda são 4. Mais tarde entenderão o porquê.

**Capítulo 12.**

Numa manhã, no quarto do David, este esperava Phil e Logan chegarem, mas essa espera não durou muito. Ambos chegaram em poucos minutos, logo depois de terminarem o almoço.

**Logan: ***ânsia de vômito* Como alguém consegue cozinhar tão mal assim? David, você tem uma lixeira? Talvez eu acabe colocando o almoço pra fora.

**David: ***apontando* Está logo ali.

Logan pegou a lixeira, antes dele e Phil sentarem na cama de David e o mesmo sentar numa cadeira.

**Phil: **Bom, por que você queria falar com a gente?

**David: ***sem graça* É que eu... queria pedir um conselho. Normalmente eu peço pro Johnny, mas...

**Phil: ***cortando-o* Quer conselho pra quê?

**David: ***corando* Para... para... é que eu...

**Logan: ***perdendo a paciência* Quer dizer logo? Eu podia estar tocando alguma sinfonia de Beethoven no piano, mas não: eu estou aqui perdendo o meu tempo!

Assustado, David colocou tudo pra fora.

**David: **Eu estou apaixonado!

Silêncio.

**Phil: ***sorriso maroto* Aí, garotão, meus parabéns! Seja quem for a garota de sorte, te dou todo o meu apoio. *sério* Desde que não seja a Andy.

**David: **Não, não é a Andy. É a... *engolindo em seco* ... Maya.

**Logan: **Maya? Confesso que não pensei nela. *pensando em voz alta* Mas não é que vocês dois ficaram bem próximos? Seguem muito bem o ditado "Os opostos se atraem".

**David: **Eu sei, já comentaram. Mas o que eu faço?

**Phil: **Deixa comigo, David. Mulheres são minha especialidade. Você só tem que...

**Logan: **Ele não vai puxar a Maya pra dentro de um armário e dar um amassos nela!

**Phil: ***surpreso* Sabe, Logan, ás vezes você me assusta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan: <strong>Eu não preciso ser adivinha pra saber o que ele estava pensando. É só nisso que os gêmeos Daniels pensam: ficar com garotas._

* * *

><p><strong>David: <strong>Ah não, isso é muito vergonhoso! Eu não sou um cassanova e nunca fui.

**Logan: **David, eu te aconselho a ser direto com a Maya e contar o que sente. O máximo que pode acontecer é ela dizer "não". E isso não vai te matar, vai?

**David: **Acho que não.

**Phil: **Então vamos nessa!

Os três saíram do quarto de David, logo depois de Logan colocar todo o almoço pra fora. O objetivo deles era encontrar Maya, e logo a encontraram, encostada na porta que levava ao porão do navio. David já ia falar, mas Maya estava tão apavorada que ele acabou esquecendo.

**David: **Maya, está tudo bem?

**Maya: **Mo... mo... mo...

**Logan: ***girando os olhos* Outra que travou. Eu mereço.

**Maya: **MONSTRO! TEM UM MONSTRO NO PORÃO DO NAVIO!

Maya saiu correndo, ao mesmo tempo que o trio ficava surpreso.

**Phil: **Um monstro no porão?

**Logan: **Deve ser alguma armação do Chris.

**Phil: ***sorriso maroto* Talvez isso nos dê vantagem no desafio. Estão a fim de olhar?

**David: ***inseguro* Será que é uma boa ideia?

**Logan: **Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, vamos buscar alguma coisa pra nos defendermos do "monstro" se o virmos.

Dito e feito. No final, os três entraram no porão, com Phil na frente com uma lanterna, Logan carregando um enorme dicionário e David carregando uma vassoura.

**David: **Você podia ser pêgo uma vassoura também.

**Logan: **Nada machuca mais do que um aurélio incrivelmente pesado. Phil, já viu alguma coisa suspeita?

**Phil: **Por enquanto, nad... ei, o que é aquilo?

Phil foi até o que tinha visto e ficou desapontado ao reconhecer.

**Phil:** Que pena. Era só uma camisa.

**Logan: ***desconfiado* É impressão minha ou essa camisa é meio... familiar?

**David: **O Logan está certo. Johnny usava uma igualzinha. Mas ele estava com ela quando foi expulso do navio.

**Logan: **Talvez seja só coincidência. Deve ter um monte de camisas como essa.

CRACK!

**David: ***levando um susto* O que foi isso?

**Phil: **Eu não sei, mas acho que você estava certo, David: não foi uma boa ideia ter entrado aqui. Esse monstro pode ser enorme! Se o Chris quer fazer a gente encará-lo mais tarde, então prefiro encará-lo mais tarde.

Foi a última coisa dita por Phil, antes dos três correrem pra fora do porão.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Apesar do meu OC ter saído, os votos ainda são 4. Mais tarde entenderão o porquê.

**Capítulo 13.**

Minutos atrás, as meninas estavam nas banheiras de hidromassagem, até Maya aparecer, assustada e ofegando.

**Faye: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Que pânico todo é esse? Parece até que viu um monstro!

Maya não respondeu, mas concordou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que as meninas ficavam confusas.

**Andy: **Você viu mesmo um monstro? Onde?

**Maya: ***recuperando o fôlego, aos poucos* Convés... do navio... E os meninos... entraram... lá...

**Lívia: ***assustada* Os meninos estão no porão com um monstro?

**Andy: **Pois eu acho que não tem monstro algum. Os meninos estão muito bem.

**Faye: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Como tem tanta certeza, patricinha?

**Andy: ***apontando, séria* Porque eles estão vindo aí, "Miss terrorista".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lívia:<strong> Quando foi que as duas começaram com esses apelidos tão "carinhosos"?_

* * *

><p>Como Andy havia dito, os meninos apareceram inteiros no convés, mas ofegantes e com coisas nas mãos (pra quem não lembra, o dicionário, a vassoura e a lanterna). Antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa, a voz de Chris foi ouvida pelo auto-falante.<p>

**Chris: **Estamos quase chegando ao local do desafio. Daqui a 5 minutos, o Chef trará as roupas que vocês irão usar.

**Andy: ***confusa* Roupas? É um desafio de moda, por acaso?

**Chris: **Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas uma coisa eu garanto: um certo rapaz tocador de Beethoven não vai gostar nem um pouquinho do que vai enfrentar.

As meninas ficaram confusas com a afirmação, ao mesmo tempo que David e Phil olhavam para Logan. Os dois sabiam que ele costumava tocar Beethoven no piano, tanto que Phil flagrou várias vezes Lívia ouvindo Logan tocar, do lado de fora.

**Lívia: **Será algum desafio de música?

**Phil: **Se for, não explica as roupas. A menos que tenhamos que fazer alguma apresentação de circo.

Logo descobriram o desafio quando Chef trouxe as roupas: eram roupas de mergulhadores.

**Logan: ***pálido* Não...

**Maya: **Essas roupas... são seguras?

**Chef: **Pra infelicidade do Chris, são. Ele já recebeu muitos protestos e não quer receber mais um, caso alguém aqui se afogue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maya: <strong>*cabeça baixa* Tenho medo de me afogar... então fiquei com medo ao ver as roupas. Mas acho que o Chef disse a verdade. Pela expressão dele..._

* * *

><p>Ao chegarem ao local do desafio, que se tratava de um lago, Chris explicou o desafio (agradecimentos à pela ideia submarina).<p>

**Chris: **O desafio será mergulhar nesse lago e trazer ovos de ouro que estão em algum lugar lá em baixo. Tem um ovo para cada um. E quem chegar primeiro, ganha. Entretanto, vocês têm apenas 1 hora de ar, e provavelmente terão que lidar com uma surpresinha.

**Phil: ***cruzando os braços, sério* E o que seria? Outro cara com mãos de faca?

**Chris: **Não. Esse foi barbada comparado a este que irão enfrentar.

Após Chris ter dito tudo, todos foram vestir os trajes de mergulhador. Mas Logan continuava no mesmo lugar.

**Lívia: ***indo até ele, já vestida* Você não vai se vestir?

**Logan: **Não mesmo. Provavelmente teremos que enfrentar uma criatura marinha. E eu não vou entrar nesse lago. NUNCA!

**Lívia: **Não vai acontecer nada, Logan. Vou estar com você, ok? Confie em mim!

Lívia lhe deu um sorriso caloroso, o que o fez corar um pouco, mas também o fez ir se vestir pra mergulhar. No final, todos entraram no lago, a procura dos ovos.

Em outro momento, no barco, James entrou no porão, com o objetivo de pegar coletes salva-vidas para os dois futuros eliminados desse desafio. Entretanto...

**Voz: **Finalmente você entrou aqui, James.

James, assustado, olhou para todos os lados, até notar alguém no canto escuro do porão.

**James: ***pegando uma vassoura* Quem é você? Eu vou avisando que luto muito bem, viu?

**Pessoa: **Eu sei disso. E trapaceia muito bem também. Visto que armou pra mim.

James ficou pálido, ao mesmo tempo que a pessoa dava uns passos e ficava na luz.

**James: ***pálido* Johnny...


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Apesar do meu OC ter saído, os votos ainda são 4. Mais tarde entenderão o porquê.

**Capítulo 14.**

De volta ao lago, Faye, Phil e Andy estavam juntos, até Faye parar de repente e olhar pra cima.

**Phil: ***notando a ação da garota* Algum problema, Faye?

Como dava pra falar com a roupa de mergulhador, Phil não teve problemas para falar com a garota e vice-versa.

**Faye: ***desconfiada* Eu não sei o porquê, mas... eu estou com a sensação de que o James se meteu em problemas.

**Phil: **Por que você acha isso?

**Faye: **Instinto de gêmeo. Você deve saber o que é, já que é irmão-gêmeo do Will.

**Phil: **Sim, eu conheço esse instinto. E eu tenho a sensação de que está tudo bem com o meu irmão.

**Andy: ***ficando entre os dois, séria* Vocês dois vão ficar aí conversando até quando?

**Phil: ***surpreso* Andy?

**Faye: **Pela primeira vez, concordo com a patricinha. Temos ovos pra achar.

Faye foi na frente, com Phil e Andy logo atrás.

**Phil: ***sorriso maroto* Não precisa ficar com ciúmes da Faye e de mim, Andy! Você sabe que sou todo seu.

**Andy: ***virando a cara, emburrada e levemente corada* Quem disse que estou com ciúmes de vocês dois?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andy:<strong> *preocupada* Será que ele estava certo? Será que... eu estava mesmo com ciúmes?_

_X_X_

_**Phil:** *sorriso maroto* Eu disse que ela me amava._

* * *

><p>Ao mesmo tempo, com David e Maya, ambos haviam encontrado dois ovos e começaram a cavar para pegá-los. Entretanto, Maya estranhou que David estava muito calado. Normalmente, ele era bem tagarela.<p>

**Maya:** Davidtátudobem?

**David: ***virando-se pra ela, confuso* Huh?

**Maya: ***respirando fundo* Tudo... bem?

**David: ***sem jeito* Bem... eu...

* * *

><p><em><strong>David: <strong>Aquela era minha oportunidade de dizer à Maya o que eu sentia, e eu tinha que arriscar. Não era sempre que eu tinha uma oportunidade como aquela!_

* * *

><p><strong>David: <strong>*murmurando algo inaudível*

**Maya: **D-desculpe... não entendi n-nada.

**David: ***olhando nos olhos dela* Eu te amo.

Silêncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maya: <strong>*com os olhos arregalados e vermelha dos pés à cabeça*_

* * *

><p><strong>Maya: <strong>Vo... vo...

David, de cabeça baixa, esperou o fora que provavelmente levaria.

**Maya: **Você... também?

David, que levantou a cabeça surpreso, levou um susto quando Maya tirou a máscara, pois sabia que a garota tinha medo de se afogar.

**David: ***chocado* MAYA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Sem responder nada (até porque estava sem máscara), Maya tirou a máscara de David também e o beijou nos lábios. Foi uma cena incrível para ambos, pois jamais tinham imaginado um beijo debaixo d'água.

Depois do beijo, que durou uns 10 segundos, ambos recolocaram as máscaras e, pela primeira vez, Maya falou com a voz firme e com um sorriso leve.

**Maya: **Eu também amo você.

David retribuiu o sorriso de Maya, antes de ambos desenterrarem os ovos e voltarem de mãos dadas para a superfície. Enquanto isso, Logan e Lívia continuavam sua busca pelos ovos, até encontrarem um navio naufragado.

**Logan: **Será que tem ovos aí dentro?

Ao olhar para Lívia, notou que ela estava com os olhos arregalados e não entendeu, até olhar pra trás e dar de cara com uma serpente gigante.

**Lívia e Logan: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Os dois nadaram com toda a força que tinham pra dentro do navio naufragado através de um buraco, esperando que a serpente não conseguisse passar por ele. De fato, não conseguiu, mas do jeito que estava batendo pra aumentar o buraco, os dois não duvidavam que ela conseguiria em pouco tempo.

No final, a única alternativa foi se esconder dentro de um armário velho do navio.

**Logan: **Será que essa serpente vai nos pegar?

**Lívia: **Eu torço pra que ela vá embora logo. Não só porque estaremos fritos se ela nos pegar, mas também porque esse armário é muito apertado.

**Logan: **Não é tão apertado assim.

**Lívia: **Ah não? A gente mal consegue se mexer! E você está com a mão nos meus peitos.

Logan olhou pra baixo e viu que era verdade, o que deixou tanto ele quanto Lívia vermelhos. O rapaz até tentou tirar a mão, mas estava apertado demais até pra mexer o braço.

**Logan: **Vou confessar: não era desse jeito que eu imaginava a minha morte.

**Lívia: **Sinceramente, nem eu.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 15.**

De volta à superfície, Chris e Chef monitoraram os participantes o tempo todo, então não foi uma surpresa quando David e Maya chegaram primeiro, conquistando a vitória. Mas ela foi logo esquecida quando os dois participantes notaram o buraco enorme no local onde deveria ficar a porta que levava ao porão.

**David: ***chocado* Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui?

**Chris: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Digamos que um velho amigo de vocês resolveu que seria "divertido" brincar de tiro ao alvo... com o James como alvo. *apontando* Eles estão bem ali.

**David e Maya: ***surpresos* Johnny?

Eles notaram o próprio, sem camisa, agarrando um James, que estava com as roupas rasgadas, pelos cabelos.

**Johnny: ***furioso* ANDA, SEU TRAIDOR, CONFESSA TUDO! OU EU VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ O MESMO QUE FIZ COM A PORTA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chef: <strong>Eu sabia da fama que James e Faye tinham como "Gêmeos terroristas", mas parece que o Johnny tem um lado terrorista muito maior. Ainda bem que não sou eu no lugar do James. *sorriso maroto* Mas seria divertido ver o Chris passar por isso depois de tudo que ele fez._

* * *

><p><strong>James: <strong>TÁ LEGAL, EU CONFESSO! MUDEI OS VOTOS E FIZ O JOHNNY SAIR DA COMPETIÇÃO! AGORA ME SOLTA ANTES QUE EU FIQUE CARECA!

Um pouco mais calmo, Johnny soltou James, antes de David se aproximar do amigo, um pouco temeroso pelo que tinha visto.

**David: **Johnny... é seguro eu me aproximar?

**Johnny: ***sorriso leve* Sim. Eu só queria dar uma lição nesse idiota. *sério* Posso ser um índio, mas não sou burro.

**David: ***notando os braços dele* Isso aí são braços mecânicos?

**Johnny: ***suspirando* São. Tenho os membros mecânicos: os braços e as pernas. Com eles eu consegui entrar no navio depois de ter sido eliminado. Mas isso é uma longa história.

Voltando aos competidores, Faye, Andy e Phil foram os próximos a voltarem para a superfície, cada um com seu ovo. Minutos depois, os últimos dois competidores, Lívia e Logan, chegaram. Mas estavam não só sem os ovos como Logan estava desmaiado.

**Chris: **Pelo jeito, vocês foram eliminados da competição por voltarem sem os ovos.

**Lívia: ***furiosa* FALE NESSES OVOS DE NOVO E EU TE ARREBENTO! DO JEITO QUE AQUELA SERPENTE GIGANTE QUASE FEZ COM O LOGAN!

Depois de berrar isso, Lívia saiu dali carregando Logan, deixando os participantes de olhos arregalados... antes de fuzilarem o Chris com o olhar. Afinal, ninguém tinha sido informado de que havia uma serpente gigante dentro do lago.

Mais tarde na hora da eliminação, com exceção de Logan e Lívia, todos estavam ali para receber os sacos de vômito e saber quem seria eliminado.

**Phil: **Suas próteses são muito maneiras, Johnny! Foi sua mãe que fez? Então me dá o contato dela que eu tenho que dar os parabéns.

**Johnny: ***sem graça* Ainda bem que gostaram. Eu achei que iam me desprezar se descobrissem.

**Chris: ***impaciente* Tá legal, já chega. Vamos logo à eliminação que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Johnny, como você foi eliminado injustamente, retornará à competição. Aqui está seu saco de vômito.

Chris jogou o saco de vômito para Johnny, que o recebeu com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>O Chris é mesmo um péssimo mentiroso. Estava na cara que ele só deixou o Johnny voltar porque não queria acabar como a porta do porão do navio. *suspirando* Outra vez vai ficar difícil esconder meus sentimentos._

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>James, você entrega os sacos de vômito do Logan e da Lívia.

**James: ***resmungando* Tudo eu, tudo eu!

**Chris: **Agora, ao restante: David... Maya... e o último vai para...

Faye, Andy e Phil engoliram em seco, nervosos.

**Chris: **Faye!

Andy e Phil levantaram, enquanto Faye recebia o saco de vômito.

**Phil: ***sorriso maroto* Vai me dar uma chance na Playa Del Perdedores?

**Andy: **Talvez. Mas não fique tão confiante.

Ao mesmo tempo, no quarto de Logan, este finalmente acordou e notou que Lívia estava ao seu lado.

**Lívia: **Está melhor?

**Logan: **A cabeça dói um pouco, mas estou bem. Aquela serpente me acertou em cheio.

**Lívia: **Sim. Foi uma sorte termos escapado com vida, mesmo sem os ovos. *estendendo uma xícara* Aqui, eu fiz um chá.

**Logan: ***recebendo a xícara* Obrigado.

Enquanto bebia o chá, Logan notou que uma mecha do cabelo de Lívia tinha caído sobre o rosto dela. Interrompendo o chá, levou a mão ao rosto da garota e colocou a mecha atrás da orelha dela. Claro que este ato a deixou surpresa e com o rosto corado, do mesmo jeito que o dele.

**Logan: **Eu... me desculpe.

Antes que Lívia dissesse algo, a porta do quarto foi fechada violentamente.

**Lívia: **O que foi isso?

**Logan: **Acho que a porta que bateu. Mas eu podia jurar que ela estava fechada!

Do lado de fora, James estava encostado na porta, chocado. Havia entrado no quarto para entregar os sacos de vômito de Logan e Lívia e pegou os dois num clima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James: <strong>*resmungando* Hoje realmente não é o meu dia: primeiro o Johnny quase me matou, depois o Logan dá em cima da MINHA GAROTA? DAQUI A POUCO EU VOU FLAGRAR O CHRIS E O CHEF HACHET SE BEIJANDO! *cara de nojo* Tomara que isso não aconteça, senão a cena vai ser horrível._

* * *

><p>Com o retorno de Johnny e a saída de Andy e Phil, agora os votos serão 3. Ah, e podem dar sugestões de provas, se quiserem.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 16.**

Dias depois, enquanto os participantes tomavam café, James estava em seu quarto, refletindo em voz alta.

**James: **Eu tenho que conquistar a Lívia antes que ela se declare para o Logan e eles fiquem juntos. Uma carta de amor seria uma boa opção, mas... ah, já sei! Se eu fizer a Lívia detestar o Logan, talvez tenha uma chance!

Ao mesmo tempo, no café, Chris explicava aos participantes sobre o próximo desafio.

**Chris: **Quem já jogou jogos de realidade virtual, com certeza vai se dar bem nesse. Alguém aí já jogou esse tipo de jogo? *notando todas as mãos abaixadas* É, pelo jeito todos terão a mesma dificuldade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>Eu já toquei guitarra numa realidade virtual, mas preferi manter a mão abaixada. Afinal, eu tenho certeza de que o desafio do dia não é tocar guitarra._

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: <strong>Todos vocês serão guerreiros, e o objetivo é chegar ao cristal mágico. Quem chegar primeiro, vence. Ah, e cada um terá um mapa no jogo, que revelará sua localização, a dos outros competidores e, é claro, a localização do cristal.

**David: ***levantando a mão* Mas assim, quem estiver localizado mais perto do local do cristal vai ganhar.

**Chris: **O jogo não é tão fácil. Tem muitos inimigos e dificuldades. Vamos ver quem vai ser sortudo no percurso.

Mais tarde, depois do café (o desafio acontecerá depois do almoço), todos voltaram para seus quartos. Entretanto, Maya achou um envelope estranho debaixo da porta e o pegou, antes de tirar a carta de dentro do envelope.

**Maya: ***lendo em voz baixa* _Minha querida Maya,_

_Saiba que não há nada melhor do que acordar com você no pensamento, mesmo depois de ter passado a madrugada inteirinha pensando em você. _

_Quando eu penso ou sonho com você só me vêm à mente os melhores pensamentos. Espero que hoje você tenha acordado bem disposta e feliz, capaz de apresentar-se ao mundo com o seu olhar mais reluzente e com a sua roupa mais bonita para trazer mais beleza a este nosso planetinha. _

_Você tem o dom de me trazer esperança em qualquer situação; desde a hora em que acorda até o momento em que vai dormir. _

_Você tem o talento de transformar qualquer ambiente em algo mais belo do que aquele momento em que ele foi criado, pois você acrescenta simpatia e alegria a este nosso mundo. _

_Sem você, a vida seria mais triste e os dias mais escuros. Espero que você tenha acordado bem alegre e que consiga transferir toda a sua alegria a todos os que cruzarem os seus caminhos (inclua-me nessa lista, também). _

_O meu desejo é o de que sejamos sempre felizes! _

_Beijos do seu maior admirador, _

_Logan Delph_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maya: <strong>__*vermelha feito pimentão*_

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>*do lado de fora do quarto* Ei Maya, você está aí?

Maya "retornou" à realidade com a voz de Lívia do lado de fora e foi abrir a porta. Entretanto, ao ver que ela estava com o Logan, fechou a porta com a cara mais vermelha ainda (se é que isso era possível), deixando ambos confusos.

**Logan: **Isso foi estranho.

**Lívia: **Também acho. O que será que deu nela?

**Logan: **Ela e o David devem ter brigado e, por isso, ela não queria que a víssemos chorando.

**Lívia: **Se isso fosse verdade, então ela não teria nem aberto a porta.

**Voz: **Quem não teria nem aberto a porta?

Ambos se viraram e deram de cara com David, que os olhava curioso.

**Logan: **Sua namorada está estranha. Vocês dois não brigaram, brigaram?

**David: **Não, não brigamos. Nosso namoro vai muito bem, obrigado.

**Lívia: **Então não sabe o porquê da Maya estar estranha?

**David: **Não. Deixe-me ver isso. *batendo na porta* Maya? Sou eu, o David. Está tudo bem?

**Maya: **S-sim... S-só me deixem sozinha...

**David: **Ahn...está bem, vamos deixar você sozinha. Mas você sabe que pode contar conosco se algo estiver te incomodando.

**Maya: **Sim... eu sei...

Com essa resposta, os três saíram dali, ainda mais curiosos. Não forçariam Maya a dizer nada, mas isso não queria dizer que não estavam preocupados com ela.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 17.**

Depois do almoço (em que Maya não apareceu e fez todos ficarem mais preocupados ainda), lá pelas 15 horas, o desafio começou. Cada um foi colocado numa sala diferente do navio, onde havia um computador com o jogo de realidade virtual já instalado.

Uma vez que todos colocaram os capacetes, se viram dentro do game, mas em diferentes partes do mapa. Pra sorte de Maya, ela que estava mais perto do cristal, mas Faye não estava muito longe dela.

Quando percebeu, a garota já tinha encontrado-a e agarrado seu braço.

**Faye: ***séria* Precisamos conversar.

**Maya: **M-mas... agora? Estamos no desafio!

**Faye: ***olhando em seu mapa* Johnny e Lívia estão lutando contra inimigos do jogo, e David e Logan estão muito longe de nós, então temos tempo. *guardando o mapa* Você não apareceu no almoço e está evitando todo mundo. Eu quero saber o porquê. E não venha com essa de "estou bem", que isso não engana nem o papa.

Sem escolha, Maya decidiu contar. Afinal, conhecia o jeito de Faye e sabia que, se a garota não descobrisse por ela, xeretaria em suas coisas até descobrir. Achou melhor contar de uma vez, pra não correr o risco de ter uma xereta em seu quarto.

**Maya: **Logan... me mandou uma carta de amor.

**Faye: ***surpresa* Eu ouvi bem? Você disse "Logan"?

**Maya: **D-disse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faye: <strong>Essa foi uma surpresa pra mim. Meu irmão e eu sabemos praticamente tudo sobre os participantes. Andressa, por exemplo, embora tentasse disfarçar, sentia alguma coisa pelo Will. Se Logan é interessado na Maya, como foi que eu não percebi? *desconfiada* Aí tem coisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Faye: <strong>Maya, você não suspeita de nada? Não acha que pode ter sido alvo de... pegadinha?

**Maya: ***levantando a cabeça, surpresa* P-pegadinha?

**Faye: **Claro! Ou você nunca reparou o clima entre Logan e Lívia?

**Maya: ***abaixando a cabeça, sem graça* N-não.

**Faye: ***tapa na testa* Eu não devia estar surpresa com isso.

**Maya: **M-mas...

**Faye: **Huh?

**Maya: ***botando tudo pra fora* Mas se não foi o Logan, quem foi? Aquela letra não era do David!

**Faye: **Apesar de eu não costumar ser solidária, vou te ajudar. Depois do desafio, me mostre a carta. Talvez eu possa descobrir a pessoa pela letra.

**Maya: ***sorriso* Tá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maya: <strong>*sorriso terno* Eu nunca esperei que a Faye pudesse ser tão legal comigo._

* * *

><p>Ao mesmo tempo, com Lívia e Johnny, estes tinham acabado de derrotar os inimigos. Mas apesar de ser apenas um jogo, Lívia estava exausta.<p>

**Johnny: **Algo me diz que você devia ter comido melhor na hora do almoço. Só te vi comer uma cenoura! Se continuar assim, nunca vai melhorar da anorexia!

**Lívia: **Eu sei, Johnny. Mas não posso engordar. Minha mãe e eu dependemos de minha carreira de modelo.

**Johnny: ***emburrado* Detesto esse negócio de "corpo perfeito". Minha prima saiu da aldeia pra tentar ser modelo e foi rejeitada, sendo que ela já era magra pra altura que tinha.

**Lívia: **Então... você valoriza as mulheres por sua inteligência e não pelo seu corpo?

**Johnny: **Mas é claro! Você, por acaso, namoraria um haltefolista com cérebro de minhoca?

**Lívia: **Se diz halterofilista, Johnny. E não, eu não namoraria um cara desses. Até porque a maioria treina muito o tronco e esquece das pernas.

**Johnny: **Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto.

**Lívia: **Tá certo. *pausa* Johnny, eu não sou fã de fofoca, mas tenho quase certeza de que a Faye está fingindo te odiar.

**Johnny: ***confuso* Por que acha isso?

**Lívia: **Eu explico: lembra que, depois do almoço, alguns foram tirar um cochilo antes do desafio?

**Johnny: **Lembro. Inclusive, eu fui um deles. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

**Lívia: **Bom, eu fui acordar a Faye perto da hora do desafio. Quando eu a balancei de leve, eis que ela murmura "Me deixa. Não tá vendo que eu quero ver o Johnny posando nu no meio do corredor?".

**Johnny: ***vermelho como um pimentão* ELA DISSE ISSO?

**Lívia: ***rindo* Há, há, há! Sem dúvida! Ela tem sonhos CONTIGO! Há, há, há!

Morrendo de vergonha, Johnny decidiu disfarçar pegando seu mapa, enquanto Lívia continuava rindo. Entretanto, ela parou de rir ao notar o olhar surpreso de Johnny.

**Lívia: **O que houve?

**Johnny: **Tem algo estranho aqui. Por que os pontos que representam o Logan e o David estão avançando rápido em nossa direção?

Lívia e Johnny olharam pra trás, a tempo de ver David e Logan correndo. Logo souberam o porquê: uma pedra enorme rolava atrás deles, e se parassem de correr, seriam esmagados.

**Lívia e Johnny: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

No final, Lívia e Johnny também correram por suas vidas.


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 18.**

Se a situação já estava difícil, ficou mais ainda quando o quarteto passou por Faye e Maya. Estas também não entenderam, até verem a pedra e se juntarem ao grupo na corrida por suas vidas.

**Faye: **ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

**Johnny: **PERGUNTE AO DAVID E AO LOGAN!

**David: **NÃO É NOSSA CULPA! ESSA PEDRA SURGIU DO NADA!

**Lívia: **NÃO IMPORTA DE ONDE ELA VEIO! SE ALGUÉM NÃO PENSAR RÁPIDO EM ALGUMA COISA, SEREMOS ESMAGADOS!

Felizmente, alguém pensou rápido.

**Maya: **VAMOS ENTRAR ALI!

Maya apontou um tipo local de pedra, onde havia uma entrada. Todos se jogaram pra dentro do local e quase não escaparam. Felizmente, a pedra era grande demais pra passar pela entrada.

Infelizmente, ela havia bloqueado a entrada, deixando-os presos.

**Faye: **Eu vou matar o Chris depois dessa!

**Logan: **Devia agradecê-lo, Faye.

**Faye: ***indignada* Ficou louco? Por que eu iria agradecê-lo?

**Logan: **Já notou o que mais tem aqui além de nós?

**Lívia: ***animada* O cristal! Encontramos o cristal ao mesmo tempo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>David: <strong>*rindo* E também ganhamos ao mesmo tempo._

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, no navio, o grupo decidiu jantar antes da eliminação. Entretanto, estranharam que Maya e Faye não estavam presentes.<p>

**Johnny: **Onde elas estão?

**Lívia: **No quarto da Maya. A Faye disse que queria falar com ela.

James, que estava por perto, ficou pálido ao ouvir o que Lívia tinha dito. E mais ainda quando Maya apareceu com Faye e, pro espanto de todos (menos de Faye), deu um murro na cara de James, fazendo-o cair no chão.

**David: ***chocado* O que foi isso?

**Faye: **Só a Maya resolvendo o problema dela.

**Lívia: **Mas qual era o problema, afinal?

**Faye: **James mandou uma carta de amor pra Maya e assinou o nome do Logan.

**Logan: ***chocado* COMO É?

**David:** *furioso* Aquele...

**Lívia: **Olha, eu tenho aversão por violência, mas... *estendendo duas vassouras* ... acho que vocês dois vão precisar disso.

**Logan e David: ***recebendo as vassouras* Com certeza.

Com as vassouras em mãos, Logan e David juntaram-se à Maya e os três deram uma surra enorme em James.

**Johnny: **Acho que, depois dessa, o James vai ser conhecido como James "Saco-de-pancada".

**Lívia: **É verdade.

**Johnny: ***sorriso maroto*Aliás, Faye, a gente precisa conversar.

Antes que Faye respondesse ou protestasse, Johnny a segurou pelo pulso e a arrastou dali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lívia: <strong>Alguma coisa me diz que eu fui a responsável por isso._

* * *

><p>Meia-hora mais tarde, com James na enfermaria, e Logan, David e Maya satisfeitos, chegou a hora da eliminação.<p>

**Chris: **Vocês conhecem o discurso decorado, então serei direto e entregarei logo os sacos de vômito. *entregando os sacos* Logan... Lívia... Maya... e o último vai para... Johnny!

David e Faye levantaram de seus lugares, prontos para receberem os coletes salva-vidas. David foi se despedir de Maya e dos outros, mas todos ficaram chocados quando Faye puxou Johnny pela gola da roupa e lhe deu um beijo de cinema.

**Faye: ***sorriso maroto* Lhe desejo sorte, Johnnatan Capiperibe.

Depois das despedidas, David e Faye pularam do trampolim.

**Logan: **Essa eu não entendi. Johnny, você e a Faye começaram a namorar?

**Johnny: **Sim.

**Lívia: **E como foi que vocês resolveram a inimizade? Eu vi vocês saindo, mas não vi pra onde foram.

**Johnny: **Isso é segredo. Mas acho que você pode adivinhar, Lívia. *bocejando* Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Johnny saiu dali, rumo ao seu quarto, e logo todos foram para seus quartos. Agora eram quatro na competição, que estava ficando bem mais acirrada.

* * *

><p>Agora os votos são apenas dois, para Logan, Johnny, Maya e Lívia. E uma surpresa aguarda os leitores no próximo capítulo.<p>

Ah, e se puderem, mandem sugestões para a prova final.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Os votos agora são dois, ok?

**Capítulo 19.**

**Chris:** Bem vindos à Playa del perdedores, pra onde os competidores vão depois de serem eliminados. Por que estamos aqui? Bem... é porque o destino de Johnny, Lívia, Logan e Maya estará nas mãos desses ex-competidores.

Chris fez uma pausa pra tomar um copo d´água, antes de continuar.

**Chris:** Por falta de criatividade da produção (e também da escritora), o local é a mesma Playa del perdedores da 1ª temporada. Mas, aparentemente, os competidores não ligam muito para este detalhe.

Chris olhou em volta, e também para cada participante do local.

**Chris:** *sorriso maroto* Ora, ora, parece que o romance está no ar por aqui.

Chris referiu-se a Will e Tamara, que estavam aos beijos na piscina. Phil estava ao lado deles, fingindo que não estava vendo todo aquele amasso.

**Chris:** Será que esse romance vai durar muito tempo?

**Will:** *interrompendo o beijo* Estamos juntos desde a eliminação, e não tenho do que reclamar.

**Tamara:** Nem eu.

**Chris:** E não tem medo de acontecer o mesmo que separou você e o Johnny, Tamara?

**Tamara:** Bom, se eu ou o Will nos interessarmos por outras pessoas, combinamos de sermos sinceros um com o outro em ver de cometermos uma traição. Agora, se nos dá licença...

**Chris:** Claro, claro.

Enquanto o casal retornava ao que estava fazendo, Chris ia conversar com Phil.

**Chris:** Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você e seu irmão queriam o prêmio pra comprar material de primeira qualidade para suas invenções. Ficaram chateados pela eliminação?

**Phil:** Por não podermos comprar os materiais, sim. Mas apesar de termos sido eliminados, não saímos de mãos abanando. Demorou, mas conquistei a garota que eu estava de olho.

Phil apontou Andy, que estava discutindo aos berros com Faye no bar que ficava no meio da piscina.

X_X

**Chris:** Agora falaremos com outro competidor eliminado: David. Pelo jeito, está se dando bem com os animais.

**David:** *fazendo carinho num coelho, sentado numa cadeira de praia* Sem dúvida. Quando ainda estava na competição, o Johnny tentou me ensinar a falar com os animais. Como índio, é uma habilidade que ele tem. Mas apesar dele não ter conseguido me ensinar, acabei me dando bem com os animais assim mesmo e...

**Chris:** *sério* Pelo jeito, você continua bem tagarela.

**David:** *sem graça* Foi mal.

X_X

**Andy:** *tomando suco no bar, séria* Nem acredito que fui eliminada tão cedo. Achei que duraria mais tempo que a chata da Faye. E agora eu tenho que aguentar a chatice dela e da Tamara ao mesmo tempo.

**Faye:** *comendo um sanduíche ao lado de Andy, igualmente séria* Eu estou ouvindo tudo, sabia?

**Andy:** *sarcasmo* Ah, jura? Nem tinha percebido.

**Chris:** Faye, durante o seu tempo no programa, uma coisa não foi muito bem explicada: como foi que você passou de rival do Johnny pra namorada dele?

**Faye:** *corando* Bem, a Lívia ouviu algo que eu disse quando estava dormindo e contou pra ele durante o último desafio em que participei. No final, eu confessei que estava apaixonada por ele, mesmo odiando esse sentimento.

**Chris:** Confessou assim, do nada?

**Faye:** Ele me fez confessar na frente de um amuleto indígena conhecido como "amuleto da verdade". Não dava pra mentir, ou eu seria amaldiçoada! *sorriso leve* Mas, apesar da chantagem do Johnny, não me arrependo de ter aceitado namorar com ele. É um ótimo namorado.

**Andy:** Seria ótimo... se ele não fosse tão primitivo.

**Faye:** *irritada* RETIRE JÁ O QUE DISSE!

Faye pulou em cima de Andy e ambas caíram na piscina, jogando uma onda em cima de Tamara e dos gêmeos, quase afogando-os. No final, Phil e Tamara foram impedir que as duas meninas se matassem.


	20. Chapter 20

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Os votos agora são dois, ok? Ah, e se puderem, mandem ideias para a prova final.

**Capítulo 20.**

**Chris:** Como todos puderam ver, os ex-competidores estão se dando... bem. Mas o que será que eles pensam sobre os quatro semi-finalistas? Vamos descobrir. Começando pela... Lívia.

X_X

**Andy: ***ainda no bar* Não tinha nada contra a Lívia e não tenho agora, tirando uma leve rivalidade nas passarelas. Afinal, ela é modelo e eu também.

**Faye: ***ao lado de Andy* Não me admira que seja tão esquelética.

**Andy: ***irritada* ESQUELÉTICA É A SUA AVÓ!

**Faye: ***ignorando o chilique da garota* Eu não era muito próxima da Lívia, mas devo uma a ela. Afinal, eu não estaria namorando o Johnny sem a ajuda dela... mesmo de forma indireta.

**Andy: **Ela não teria que fazer isso se tivesse confessado de uma vez o que sentia, principalmente naquela parte antes do desafio no fundo do lago.

**Faye: **Os meus sentimentos pelo Johnny não são da sua CONTA!

X_X

**Tamara: ***sentada na beirada da piscina* Eu não gostava muito da Lívia, assim como não gostava do David. A garota era muito próxima do Johnny, e eu nunca conseguia falar com ele quando Lívia e David estavam por perto. Eles sempre me impediam.

**David: ***sentado ao lado de Tamara* Claro que impedíamos! A gente achava que você ia magoar o Johnny de novo!

**Chris: **E começaram a se dar bem depois que você pediu desculpas ao Johnny, Tamara?

**David: ***respondendo por Tamara* Digamos que eu odeio ela menos do que odiava no início da competição.

**Tamara: **Já é um começo pra mim.

**Chris: **E você, David? O que pensa sobre a Lívia?

**David: **Acho ela legal. É gente boa e uma grande amiga. Mas apesar de achá-la gatinha, só penso nela como minha amiga e nada mais.

X_X

**Will: **O que achamos da Lívia? Bom... ela é a segunda mais gata das competidoras. A primeira é a Tamara, claro.

**Phil: **Eu soube que ela tem um qi de 130. Será que é verdade?

**Will: **Mesmo que seja, o nosso ainda é maior.

**Phil: **Acho que é maior do que o qi de todo mundo, mano.

**Chris: ***cara azeda* _O assunto mudou tão depressa..._

X_X

**Chris: **Essa foi a opinião deles sobre a Lívia. Mas o que será que o pessoal pensa sobre... a Maya?

X_X

**Tamara: **Pra mim, a Maya é um completo mistério. Como a mais calada do programa, não é nenhuma surpresa. Mas até que ela ficou mais falante depois de começar a namorar o Dav... *olhando para os lados* Ué, cadê o David? Ele estava aqui do meu lado!

**Chris: **Ele está bem ali.

Chris apontou David, que desenhava "D+M" dentro de um coração, numa árvore.

**Tamara: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Será que é realmente necessário perguntar a opinião dele sobre a Maya? Parece bem óbvia pra mim.

X_X

**Faye: **Maya e eu não éramos muito próximas, mas até que eu a achava legal... apesar de ser um mistério, como a Tamara disse. Nunca imaginei que ajudaria a Maya a desmascarar o plano do meu irmão. A cena dela dando um soco no James ainda não saiu da minha cabeça.

**Andy: **Pela primeira vez, concordo com a terrorista. Uma Maya violenta foi uma coisa bem inesperada.

**Faye: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Sorte a sua que considero "terrorista" um elogio, patricinha, senão você ia ver só.

X_X

**Phil: **Não posso dizer que temos uma opinião formada a respeito da Maya.

**Will: **Afinal, não éramos muito próximos dela.

**Phil: **Mas ela é uma boa pessoa: se preocupa bastante com os outros e gosta de ajudar todo mundo, principalmente com as crianças. O David disse que ela pretende usar o prêmio, se ganhar, para causas sociais.

**Will: **Com esse jeito dela e por essa causa, ela é uma pessoa que merece ganhar a competição. Não que os outros não mereçam também, é só que...

**Chris: **Ok, ok, todo mundo que está lendo essa fic já entendeu.


	21. Chapter 21

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 21.**

**Chris:** No episódio anterior, os ex-participantes deram sua opinião sobre Lívia e Maya. Agora vamos ver o que eles acham dos meninos. Começando pelo...Johnny.

X_X

**Andy: **Johhny? Bem, eu o acho bonito, mas esquisito por causa de sua cultura indígena. Peguei ele outro dia treinando pra uma cerimônia chamada "cerimônia de aniversário". Ele estava com a cara toda PINTADA!

**Faye: **Você que não entende nada. Os índios se pintam pra cerimônias, sua patricinha!

**Chris: **E você, Faye? O que pensou sobre o Johnny durante todo o programa?

**Faye: ***corando* Eu... o achava bonito e interessante desde o início. Gostava do jeito dele e da lealdade com que seguia a cultura indígena. Mas eu não demonstrava por odiar esses sentimentos, então tentava fazê-lo me odiar, pra ver se o esquecia. Isso me machucava muito, mas depois que revelei pra ele o que realmente sentia, me sinto muito melhor.

**Andy: **Ela quase matou a mim e às meninas tentando esconder isso.

**Faye: ***indignada* Você ainda não esqueceu isso, sua chata?

**Andy: **Não é fácil esquecer o incidente em que fomos quase devoradas por tubarões. É um milagre a Maya e a Lívia não estarem com raiva de você.

**Chris: **Ahn... melhor eu ir falar com os outros.

X_X

**Tamara: **Minha relação com meu ex ficou bem melhor depois que me desculpei com ele. Pensava em voltarmos no início, mas depois que comecei a namorar o Will, passei a ver o Johnny apenas como um amigo.

**David: ***sentado outra vez ao lado de Tamara* Como disse antes, o Johnny é um amigão e me ensinou muitas coisas. Eu, inclusive, ajudava a manter a Tamara aqui longe dele.

**Tamara: ***cruzando os braços, séria* É... me mandando uma voadora ou dando uma de touro espanhol pra cima de mim. E olha que eu nem uso vermelho.

**David: ***confuso* O que isso tem a ver?

**Tamara: **Foi só um comentário. Afinal, touros ficam irritados com a cor vermelha.

X_X

**Will: **Johnny sabia muito sobre a cultura indígena, coisa que achávamos interessante. É um cara legal e inteligente.

**Phil: **Ele até nos mostrou ervas para máscaras faciais e doenças de pele. Desde então, nossa pele está mais bonita do que antes.

**Will: **E aquelas próteses, então? Nunca vimos uma tecnologia tão incrível.

**Phil: **Tomara que, depois que o programa terminar, possamos pedir pro Johnny nos apresentar a mãe dele. Adoraríamos ver o que ela já inventou.

X_X

**Chris: **Essa foi a opinião sobre o Johnny. Agora, por último mas não menos importante, ouviremos sobre o Logan.

X_X

**Phil: **O que achamos do Logan? Bem, ele... eu me lembro que ele tinha um talento incrível pra tocar piano. Cheguei a ouvir algumas vezes com a Lívia, escondido.

**Will: **Ele deve ser parente do Beethoven, mano. O que você acha?

**Phil: ***pensativo* O talento de ambos é bem impressionante, então acho que é possível.

X_X

**Andy: **Só de falar no Logan, me lembra do nosso primeiro desafio, em que o Johnny veio com aquele papo de "buraco dos desejos" e eu pedi um galã de novela, antes do Logan cair pelo buraco. Sinceramente, o que aquele buraco estava pensando?

**Faye: **Você que é uma doida varrida. Logan só caiu no buraco atrás do pacote de biscoitos. Aliás, você pode não achar que o Logan é um galã de novela, mas a Lívia acha. Sem dúvida.

**Andy: **De qualquer forma, o Logan era assustador no início. Não tanto quanto essa doida aqui ao meu lado, mas era.

**Faye: **Pelo menos, ele era mais legal que você.

**Andy: **RETIRE JÁ O QUE DISSE!

E lá foi a produção separar as duas novamente.

X_X

**Tamara: **Não tive muito contato com o Logan durante o programa, então não posso falar muita coisa. Mas adoraria fazer um dueto musical com ele do mesmo jeito que faço com a Faye. É um músico muito talentoso.

**David: **Sem falar que é muito popular com os leitores dessa fic. Tem grandes chances de ganhar essa competição.

**Tamara: **É a moda, David: todo mundo adora pessoas silenciosas. Não é surpresa o Logan e a Maya terem chegado às finais.

**David: **É... tenho que concordar com a Tamara nessa...

X_X

Mais tarde, depois que os ex-participantes falaram sua opinião sobre os finalistas, foram votar nas duas pessoas que queriam que estivessem na competição final, antes de se reunirem em volta da piscina. Faye e Tamara, é claro, aproveitaram pra fazerem um dueto, cantando e tocando guitarra.

Só pararam quando Chris foi até eles, com os resultados.

**Chris: **Pelos votos, parece que a dupla que vai competir na final será... Logan e Lívia.

Todos ficaram surpresos. Afinal, Logan e Lívia gostavam um do outro e agora teriam que competir entre si. Ao mesmo tempo, Chef Hatchet trazia Johnny e Maya, os eliminados.

**Chris: **Finalmente chegamos à competição final. E com um casalzinho romântico competindo, será bem interessante. Quem será o vencedor de Drama Total New Aventure? Logan? Ou Lívia? Descubram em breve!

* * *

><p>Com apenas dois competindo, deverão votar apenas uma vez, em Logan ou Lívia. Ah, e podem continuar mandando sugestões para o desafio final.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Só um voto, ok? Para o Logan ou para a Lívia.

**Capítulo 22.**

Depois de tantos acontecimentos, finalmente chegou o desafio final. Logan ou Lívia ganhariam o prêmio da temporada, mas Logan estava um pouco preocupado. Gostava muito de Lívia, e não seria agradável competir contra ela.

Enquanto arrumava sua cama, ouviu batidas na porta.

**Logan: **Quem é?

**Voz: **Sou eu, a Lívia. Posso entrar?

**Logan: **Pode sim. Já estou vestido.

Enquanto Logan continuava arrumando sua cama, Lívia entrou no quarto e sentou-se no banco à frente do piano que o rapaz tocava de vez em quando. Discretamente, Logan notou que Lívia tinha levantado há pouco tempo da cama, pois ainda estava descabelada.

**Logan: **Queria falar comigo? Pode ir em frente, então.

**Lívia: ***um pouco sem jeito* Logan... vou ser sincera: não está nada fácil aceitar que logo você será meu rival no desafio final.

**Logan: **Não é fácil pra mim também, mas o que podemos fazer? Alguém tem que ganhar esse programa. *pausa* Aliás, pra que mesmo que você quer o prêmio?

**Lívia: **Quero ajudar minha mãe. Não posso sustentá-la pra sempre com a carreira de modelo. Sem falar que isso não me dá tempo pra estudar e ter amigos de verdade... *sorriso leve* ... apesar de ter feito muitos amigos no programa. *pausa* E você?

**Logan: **Não tenho certeza ainda. Talvez me ajude na carreira musical.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente, até Lívia quebrá-lo logo depois de Logan terminar de arrumar a cama.

**Lívia: **O que quer que aconteça, ou seja quem for que vença o programa, eu quero que você saiba que eu... *corando* ... que apesar de sua aura um pouco intimidadora, eu... realmente gosto de você. Gosto muito.

Com um sorriso leve, que Lívia não notou por estar de cabeça baixa, Logan aproximou-se e levantou levemente o queixo da garota, fazendo-a olhar pra ele.

**Logan: **Você não é a única que se sente assim.

Havia surgido um clima naquele momento, onde ambos fecharam os olhos, levemente corados. Entretanto, quando seus lábios estavam apenas a milímetros de distância...

**Voz: **Vão ficar aí o dia todo?

... ambos se separaram como se tivessem levado um choque, vermelhos de vergonha. Entretanto, ficaram surpresas ao olharem para a porta.

**Lívia: **Johnny? O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Johnny: **Chamando vocês pro café, ué! E andem logo, que a Tamara não gosta de esperar.

**Logan: **Tamara? A Tamara está aqui no navio também?

**Johnny: **Todos nós estamos aqui. O Chris e o Chef foram pra sei lá aonde, e o James ainda não se recuperou da surra tripla que levou, então sobrou pra nós apresentar a prova final. E aí? Vocês vêm ou não?

**Lívia: **Só uma maçã basta pra mim, Johnny.

**Johnny: **Lívia, eu não engulo essa. Pra se recuperar da anorexia, você tem que comer. Sem falar que vocês dois vão precisar de muita energia pro desafio final.

**Logan: **É um desafio físico?

**Johnny: **Exatamente. E quem cumpri-lo primeiro, ganha. Agora venham, antes que o café esfrie.

Sem escolha, os dois seguiram Johnny, um pouco chateados. Afinal, ele tinha acabado com o clima romântico. Mas logo deram de ombros: teriam muito tempo pra isso depois do desafio.

Enquanto tomavam café, logo quiseram saber qual seria o desafio, pergunta que foi respondida por Phil e Will.

**Phil: **É uma competição de dança. Pode parecer simples pra vocês, mas é bastante cansativa.

**Will: **Os dois competirão um contra o outro...

**Phil: **... e quem chegar aos 10 mil pontos primeiro, ganha.

**Logan: **E como todos nós saberemos quem está na frente?

**Faye: **Vocês terão sensores no corpo, que marcarão os pontos que fizerem enquanto dançam, e dois placares os mostrarão.

**Lívia: **Não é um desafio ruim. Pelo menos é melhor do que lutar um contra o outro.

**Logan: **Isso é tudo?

**Andy: **Sim. Quando estiverem prontos, vamos começar.


	23. Chapter 23

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Só um voto, ok? Para o Logan ou para a Lívia.

**Capítulo 23.**

Uma vez que Logan e Lívia tomaram café, esperaram uma hora, enquanto os outros montavam o cenário. Depois desse tempo, o desafio começou.

**Lívia: **Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de estarmos usando esses modelitos. Parecemos dois bailarinos.

**Andy: **É uma de minhas criações. E vocês não ficariam muito confortáveis dançando com suas roupas normais.

**David: **Estão prontos?

Logan e Lívia concordaram, antes de irem para suas pistas e começarem a dançar assim que deram o sinal.

**Faye: **Ei Johnny, quem você acha que vai ganhar?

**Johnny: **É difícil dizer. Logan é um sedentário, e Lívia não tem muito pique pra dança por estar recém se recuperando da anorexia. Seja quem for que ganhe, não creio que a diferença de placar seja muito grand... AI!

Johnny olhou pra trás e notou quem havia esbarrado nele: David e Maya, que estavam dançando.

**David: ***sem graça* Foi mal. A gente não resistiu em dançar um pouco.

**Johnny: **Tudo bem, mas não podem dançar um pouco mais pra lá?

David e Maya se afastaram uns metros, antes de voltarem a dançar.

**Tamara e Andy: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Em outra parte do local do desafio, Tamara e Andy levaram um susto ao darem de cara com os namorados... que estavam usando máscaras faciais.

**Andy: ***indignada* Querem matar a gente de susto? O que estão fazendo?

**Phil: **A gente não vai ficar sem fazer nada até o vencedor do Total Drama New aventure ser anunciado.

**Will: **E como esquecemos de colocar nossas máscaras faciais ontem, estamos colocando agora.

**Tamara: **Eu vou chutar e dizer que a "receita" é do Johnny.

**Phil e Will: **Exatamente!

PLAYER 2 PASSES TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

A voz da máquina que calculava os pontos chamou a atenção de todos.

PLAYER 1 PASSES TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

Lívia havia passado primeiro para o próximo nível, mas Logan havia passado logo depois. Seus pontos estavam tão perto que era praticamente impossível prever quem seria o vencedor.

**Faye: **Eles gostam mesmo um do outro. Até a pontuação está em sincronia!

Uma hora depois, Logan e Lívia já estavam exaustos, mas continuavam dançando. Afinal, faltava pouco para um deles alcançar os 10 mil pontos. Enquanto isso, os outros (também já cansados), faziam outras coisas menos cansativas: Faye e Johnny trocavam uns beijos e amassos, comemorando o início do namoro; David e Maya liam um livro juntos; Phil e Will tiravam um cochilo, ainda usando suas máscaras faciais; E Tamara e Andy faziam as unhas... mas bem longe uma da outra.

**Maya: ***desviando a atenção do livro por uns minutos* Ei, olhem! Estão quase nos 10 mil pontos!

Isso chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive dos que estavam dormindo (Phil e Will). Quando um dos finalistas chegou a 10 mil pontos, e a máquina fez um barulhão, Logan e Lívia caíram no chão, exaustos.

**Lívia: **Finalmente... Acho... que perdi todo o peso... que ganhei... nesses dias...

**Logan: **Estou... mesmo... fora... de forma...

E o vencedor do Total Drama New Aventure foi...

* * *

><p>Eu pretendia revelar o vencedor nesse capítulo, mas o número de votos está igual para ambos, então esperarei um pouco. O vencedor será revelado no epílogo.<p>

Continuem votando, está bem?


	24. Chapter 24

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 24.**

... LOGAN!

**Logan: ***chocado* Eu venci?

**Johnny: **Ali está a prova.

Johnny apontou os placares: o de Logan mostrava 10.000 pontos, e o de Lívia mostrava 9.990 pontos.

**Lívia: ***levantando do chão, surpresa* Nunca esperei que a diferença entre os placares fosse tão pequena. *sorriso leve* Parabéns, Logan.

Sem ligar para a presença dos outros, Lívia beijou Logan nos lábios, parabenizando-o. E pelos assobios, o beijo durou bastante tempo, até Lívia interromper, levemente corada.

Ainda chocado, tanto pelo beijo quanto pela vitória, Logan recebeu o prêmio de 1 milhão de dólares, entregue por Andy. Claro que esta, amante de dinheiro, fez um esforço danado pra não pegar nada da maleta com o prêmio.

**David: **Sabe, seria uma boa ideia fazer uma festa pra comemorar a vitória do Logan.

**Andy: **Seria, não: É uma boa ideia. Afinal, Chris e Chef vão demorar muito ainda. Então temos tempo até eles voltarem e nos levarem de volta pra casa.

**Tamara: **Nesse caso, eu cuido da comida.

**Faye: **E eu cuido da música.

Dito e feito. Os competidores aproveitaram suas últimas horas no navio com uma festa de arromba. Bom, quase todos. Lívia não era fã de festas, então só observava... até Logan ir até ela, carregando a maleta do prêmio.

**Logan: **Pode cuidar do prêmio pra mim? Eu quero tirar esta roupa suada.

**Lívia: **Tudo bem, mas... vai confiar em mim pra cuidar de 1 milhão de dólares?

**Logan: **Uma relação se contrói a partir de confiança. Então eu tenho que confiar que a minha namorada vai cuidar bem do prêmio.

**Lívia: **Então... a gente está namorando?

Logan não respondeu a pergunta, pois já estava longe. Mesmo assim, Lívia o observou se afastar, ao mesmo tempo que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

**Lívia: **Vou considerar esse gesto de confiança como um "sim".

FIM!


End file.
